Insoumis
by Alvaera
Summary: Suite à un blackout, la population mondiale découvre l'apparition d'une nouvelle population: les "Dotés". Humains possédant des dons surnaturels. Ces derniers sont traqués par le gouvernement, mènent une révolution. J'ignorais être une Dotée jusqu'à ce que je les rencontre. Mais cette rencontre signa mon début et ma fin.
1. Epilogue

Jamais mon corps ne m'a paru aussi brulant et ankylosé à la fois. Ce liquide chaud se repend tel un faible ruisseau entrainant avec lui ma conscience. Soudain à genoux, je fais face à mon destin prochain. Mon énergie vitale s'amenuise, serpentant au loin de mon corps. Mon environnement devient de plus en plus brumeux. Et le compte à rebours commence. Je l'entends. Chantonnant avec avidité ma mort prochaine.

10.

Remise de mon étourdissement, les sensations reviennent les unes après les autres : mes genoux abimés par ma chute sur ce parterre de fin gravier, mes cuisses cuisantes de mon dernier et ultime combat, mes mains recouvertes d'ecchymoses douloureuses, mes bras couverts d'égratignures, mes épaules affaissées, mes côtes brisées, mon ventre transpercé.

9.

A nouveau ma vision se fait trouble. Les lumières m'apparaissent telles des boules rayonnantes m'éblouissant de leur force, de leur vitalité. Les sons semblent flou, loin et proche à la fois.

8.

Une chaleur sur mon épaule, quelle est cette sensation ? Peut-être une main, mais la main de qui ? Où suis-je ? Avec qui ? Je ne m'en rappelle aucunement. Ma mémoire a, elle aussi, décidé de me faire défaut en cette triste nuit.

7.

Un liquide me coule sur le visage. Il ne s'agit pas de sang j'en suis certaine. Alors qu'est-ce donc ? D'où, ou plutôt, de qui provient-il ? Une douce caresse sur ma joue m'indiqua la réponse. Des larmes dévalent mon profil. Mais d'autres semblent émaner d'une source étrangère. De qui ?

6.

Un vague faciès me parvient :des cheveux noirs de jais, des yeux gris ou noir en apparence bouffis sans doute dû aux larmes abondantes, un nez assez fin dégoulinant de morve, une mâchoire bien taillée, des lèvres dessinées légèrement rosées malgré le pincement conféré par ses dents. Quel visage gracieux.

5.

Son expression pourtant me déplait au plus haut point. Ce visage d'habitude moqueur teinté d'une malice extrême est peint d'une tristesse déchirante. Ses yeux hurlent son désespoir. Sa bouche exprime sa rage d'impuissance. Ses larmes exultent sa peine insupportable

4.

Enfin ce qu'il murmure me parvient. Mon prénom. Mon prénom répété en boucle tel un vieux vinyle rayé. C'est bien la première fois que je l'entends autant, comme quoi cette situation a ses avantages.

3.

Un petit rire émerge de mes lèvres. Rapidement suivi par ce même liquide carmin dégoûtant. L'homme au-dessus de moi s'agrippe d'autant plus à moi. A présent sur ses genoux, ma tête calée sur son torse, le bruit de son pouls surgit. Me rappelant trop bien le mien fléchissant.

2.

Toussant une nouvelle fois. Je profite du dégagement de ma gorge pour prononcer ces quelques mots.

-Ku… Kuroo...

-Chut. Chut. Préserve tes forces. Kenma va bientôt arriver et tout ira mieux. Dit-une voix roque faible.

Un doigt sur mes lèvres m'incite à suivre son commandement. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir agir comme tu le désires. Malheureusement le temps m'est compté nous le savons tous les deux mais tu refuses de l'admettre, je suppose. Cependant cette fin n'est pas la nôtre. C'est un fait indéniable. Nous nous reverrons, peut-être pas maintenant, pas dans 10 ans non plus, mais un jour nous serons à nouveau réunis. Sois en certain comme je le suis.

1.

Si seulement tu savais à quel point j'aimerais te dire ses derniers mots. Mes derniers mots. Fâcheusement les forces me manquent pour faire cela. Alors je me contenterais de cet ultime mot à toi mon amour en espérant que tu comprendras tous les sentiments et significations dissimulés derrière ce dernier. Forçant un final symbole de notre aventure je dis :

-Souris.

Le suprême son me parvenant fut ton cri de déchirement. Puis, je partis le sourire aux lèvres. Fière de notre vie, notre histoire, notre idylle.

0.

Qu'a-t-il bien pu m'arriver ? Comment en suis-je arrivée là ? Que se passe-t-il ensuite ? Tu te poses la question, hein ? Ne fais pas le timide, je sais que tu es intrigué par cet événement désastreux, cher lecteur. Veux-tu que je te raconte ? Allez, viens, plonge avec moi dans les méandres de cette histoire remplie de joie, de bonheur, tout autant que de désastre et de malheur, de bonnes et de mauvaises rencontres. Revis en ma compagnie l'histoire qui fut la mienne.


	2. Rencontre

Devant la façade du bâtiment, je ne distinguais que faiblement les lumières provenant de l'arrière salle et des cuisines. Déverrouillant la porte avec ma clé, je m'immisçais dans la tranquillité encore présente de l'endroit. Puis je me dirigeais vers le faible halo blanc d'où des bruits de casseroles et autres ustensiles de cuisine se faisaient entendre. Finalement je passais l'unique porte battante séparant mon sanctuaire du reste de l'établissement pour tomber sur une silhouette masculine de dos s'affairant à disposer divers outils de pâtisserie sur son plan de travail. L'homme ne sembla pas percevoir ma présence, j'en profitais donc pour me diriger vers les vestiaires à gauche des cuisines. J'y déposais mes affaires dans mon casier, récupérais mon tablier et retournais aux côtés de l'homme décoloré. Soudain une envie de le taquiner me vint, je fis donc le tour de l'îlot central pour revenir me placer derrière lui, puis d'un pas lent et léger, je m'avançais vers ma victime. A quelque centimètre de lui je fondis, de mes mains, vers ses hanches et pinçais ces dernières. La réaction fut immédiate, le blond émit un cri de stupeur avant de se retourner vers moi passablement sur les nerfs. Qu'est-ce que j'adorais ça.

-Bonjour Ukai-san. Dis-je d'une voix mielleuse au possible.

Le trentenaire me toisa du regard, comme s'il réfléchissait : me répondre ou simplement m'ignorer, ou pire, comment m'étriper facilement. Espérons que cette blague ne fût pas celle de trop.

-ô grand corbeau, je t'en prie, n'abat pas tes foudres sur mon adorable minois. Continuais-je en faisant une révérence.

Semblant reprendre vie, il esquissa un sourire. Je savais que mes vanteries le ravissaient au plus haut point, même s'il savait que ces dernières étaient emplies d'ironie.

-Bonjour Jay. Répondit-il finalement.

-J'ai bien cru que vous alliez m'ignorer, chef.

-Comme si je le pouvais. Si j'avais, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, essayé de t'oublier tu serais revenue vers moi avec une autre de tes farces à gogo. Soupira-t-il.

-Vous commencez enfin à me connaître, chef.

-Par contre toi, tu ne saisiras jamais que les vouvoiements ne sont pas nécessaires lorsque tu es dans cette cuisine et encore moins ce « Chef » dont tu bassines mes oreilles. Nous sommes égaux sur ce terrain, combien de fois dois-je te le répéter. Souffla-t-il

-Eh bien, si TU es déjà fatigué à cette heure-ci, je ne veux même pas imaginer quel déchet tu seras à la fin de cette merveilleuse journée, Chef.

Se retournant vers le plan de travail il émit un léger grognement. Suite à quoi nous nous engageâmes dans une discussion des plus animées sur sa soirée d'hier soir et de son terrible rendez-vous galant, cause de son manque de vivacité. Tout en me moquant du faux blond je m'affairais sur mes petites douceurs qui raviraient prochainement les papilles de nos futurs clients.

Bientôt une odeur alléchante de pâtisserie, à peine sorties du four, flottait dans la pièce, se mélangeant agréablement avec celle du café torréfié provenant de l'autre salle. Comme ces débuts de weekend étaient agréables. Très certainement mon moment préféré de la journée. La cuisine, les gâteaux, la musique et moi-même, que demander de plus ? Terminant mon travail du moment, je me retournais vers mon partenaire de cuisine pour découvrir que celui-ci avait disparu. Pourtant sa pâte à muffin était toujours dans son récipient et les moules vides. Quelque chose avait dû arriver. Je décidais de le remplacer à sa tâche. Environ deux minutes plus tard il revînt. A l'expression de son visage je sus que soit il devrait s'absenter, soit l'un de mes collègues serait absent. La deuxième option fut la bonne. Notre pauvre Misaki était cloué au lit avec une forte fièvre et un bon gros rhume. Voyant venir le moment où il me demanderait de la remplacer, je pris les devants et partis en direction de la salle. Je passais un rapide coup de balais, puis descendis les chaises des tables, les tabourets du bar, enfin je mis en marche les machines à café, remplissais les bouilloires et nettoyais les présentoirs pour nos mets sucrés. Je commençais à sortir les tasses et bols des placards sous le bar quand la clochette de l'entrée sonna. Me relevant, je distinguai la forme d'une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres lisses tombant délicatement sur ses épaules. Sa venue n'était pas prévue.

-Kiyoko-chan que fais-tu ici ? N'est-ce pas ton jour de congé ? La questionnais-je.

-Effectivement, mais j'ai reçu un message d'Hitoka m'expliquant qu'elle serait indisponible dû à une forte fièvre alors je me suis dit que vous auriez besoin d'un coup de main tous les deux, expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu es tout simplement parfaite, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Elle sourit et se dirigea vers les cuisines sans doute pour saluer Ukai et déposer ses affaires. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était de retour en salle afin de m'aider à la préparation des sauces et autres agrémentations possible. Je lui confiais le remplissage des sucriers et pot à arômes pour filler en cuisine et récupérer les viennoiseries. Je les déposais harmonieusement sur les présentoirs, puis après une dernière vérification des lieux, j'allais ouvrir la porte du café à huit heures trente pile. Un quart d'heure plus tard les premiers clients firent leur apparition. Et ainsi commença cette journée chargée du Samedi.

Enfin nous nous rapprochions de l'heure de la fermeture. J'entendais déjà mon chaleureux foyer m'appeler pour que je le rejoigne au plus vite. Je m'imaginais mon amant, alias mon lit, me souhaitant un bon retour et m'enlaçant dans ses beaux draps. Je fus ramenée à la réalité par l'entrée d'un groupe de sept jeunes hommes qui se dirigèrent comme par automatisme vers la table faisant l'angle de la boutique. Trois d'entre eux se mirent à courir à mi-chemin pour se vautrer sur le canapé, tout en lâchant des exclamations enjouées. L'image qui me vint à l'esprit fut celle de trois garnements se disputant pour avoir la meilleure place au cinéma. Imagination apparemment soutenue par ma collègue qui lâcha un soupir.

-Tu les connais Kiyo-chan ? Interrogeais-je la brunette.

-Pour mon plus grand malheur, oui… Souffla-t-elle.

Après s'être tous confortablement installés, l'un d'entre eux fit signe qu'ils étaient prêts à ordonner. Shimizu se racla la gorge avant de me lancer un regard profond, soutenu par un léger sourire. Le sous-entendu ne pouvait pas être plus clair, je quittais donc le comptoir pour me rendre à leur table. En me rapprochant, je cru reconnaître une tête familière. Ce groupe avait l'air tout à fait atypique. Le plus remarquable était celui dont les cheveux blanc et noir défiaient les lois de la gravité en se tenant raide sur sa tête, sans oublier son rire indiscret au possible. Je n'eus pas le temps d'observer les autres que j'arrivais déjà à leur table.

-Bonjour messieurs, dis-je avec un sourire marchand.

-Oh bonjour mademoiselle ! Me répondit une voix mielleuse.

Mon regard se porta sur mon interlocuteur. L'individu avait des cheveux et des yeux chocolat, il me fixait intensément avec un sourire Colgate plaqué sur ses lèvres. Cependant mon regard froid dû le décontenancer car il se fada aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Les choses mises au clair, je détournais mon regard vers un autre membre, celui qui m'avait appelé. Ces cheveux gris étaient, eux-aussi, épatants mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Non, au contraire ils avaient l'air extrêmement doux et soyeux. Je devais le fixer depuis un petit moment au vu du raclement e gorge qu'il émit.

-Ne t'en fais pas Sugawara elle n'est pas folle, elle a simplement un petit problème avec les cheveux des gens, entendis-je dire une voix profonde.

Je tournais à nouveau la tête pour rencontrer des yeux noirs entourés de sourcils descendant en flèche vers l'arrête nasale donnant une expression coléreuse à cette personne, qui s'avéra m'être connue. Avant de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit, il continua :

-De plus elle n'a pas encore complètement appris la politesse japonaise, termina-t-il.

Mon expression changea du tout au tout. De la surprise elle passa à la consternation. Sa réplique s'avérait vraie, les normes nippones me passaient bien au-dessus de la tête certaine fois, malgré mon apprentissage japonais depuis le milieu du collège, je restais une native française. Et, par conséquent, je faisais et disais ce que je pensais quand je le voulais. Chose dont les japonais n'étaient pas forcément friands.

-Que de gentille salutation Iwaizumi-san, finis-je par répondre, un léger sourire en coin.

-Hein ?! Iwa-chan ! Tu la connais ?! S'exclama le dragueur.

-Moins fort Shittykawa !

Sa réplique fut accompagnée d'un coup magistral sur l'arrière du crâne de sa victime. Même si sa première impression n'avait pas été des meilleures, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine pitié pour lui.

-Donc, revenons-en au principal si vous le voulez bien messieurs, quelle sera votre commande ? Repris-je pour clore la discussion.

Tous me regardèrent comme si je tentais de dissimuler une information d'une grande importance. Quelle ne serait pas leur déception lorsqu'ils apprendraient qu'Iwaizumi était tout bonnement un habitué du café. Bien loin de toutes les idées qui pouvaient leur trotter dans la tête.

-Je vais prendre un macchiato au caramel et une part de fraisier, s'il-vous-plaît, émis une voix appartenant à un garçon au regard blasé à la gauche du surexcité blanc et noir.

-Un expresso, s'il vous plait. Dit celui à droite de la personne que j'avais fixé, il arborait un air très droit mais doux, contraste surprenant.

-Un thé vert mandarine et un scone, mademoiselle. Enonça le susnommé « Shittykawa ».

-Un jus d'ananas ! S'exclama l'homme au visage de chouette.

-Une citronnade et un cookie, s'il-vous-plaît. Demanda l'individu que j'avais précédemment fixé.

Iwaizumi commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais le lui coupai la parole.

-Un cappuccino avec de la vanille et un muffin citron comme d'habitude, supposais-je

-Exactement, répondit-il avec un sourire discret.

Six commandes de prises plus qu'une, je relevais donc la tête de mon bloc-notes et croisais le regard le plus intense que j'avais jamais vu. Des cheveux noirs en pagaille semblant indocile retombant en une mèche sur le côté droit, des yeux noisette qui me fixaient d'une manière indescriptible, un nez droit et fin, des lèvres dessinées. Un frisson me parcouru. Son regard était électrisant.

-Désolé Iwa-chan mais je pense que ta dulcinée vient de tomber sous le charme de notre chaton, rigola le brun.

Réflexion suivit d'un nouveau coup. Ce qui eut le don de me sortir de ma torpeur. Je pris la commande du mystérieux « chaton », un jus fraise et groseille ainsi qu'un cake framboise, et me précipitais derrière mon bar. J'entendis quelque ricanement lors de mon départ.

Arrivée à destination, Shimizu me lança un regard qui en disait long sur sa pensée. Elle avait dû assister à la scène depuis le bar.

-Hum… Shimizu… Tu pourrais leur apporter leur commande s'il te plait ?

-Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu t'en chargeais. A moins que quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un ne t'ai distraite ? Me questionna-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il était rare de la voir sourire, je l'encourageais à le faire plus souvent, mais dans cette situation je m'en serais bien passé.

-S'il te plait… Suppliais-je

-Bon comme tu veux. Ajouta-t-elle dans un soupir, peu ravie de rejoindre les énergumènes.

Je lui laissais le soin de préparer leur consommation pour m'échapper en direction des cuisines, d'un pas plus rapide que nécessaire, où je tentai d'ôter ce regard de mes pensées en me vengeant sur les cupcakes à la framboise. Me voyant affairée sur mes délices de fruits rouges, Ukai parti me remplacer en salle.

Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard que je refis mon apparition dans la salle avec sur un plateau mes concoctions finies, que je déposais sur l'un des nombreux présentoirs. En arrière fond, la musique d'Ed Sheeran, Shape of you, passait. Je rejoignais pour la énième fois le bar en chantonnant cette chanson. Je m'affairais à nettoyer les théières inutilisées quand je ressentis à nouveau cette sensation. Une pression brûlante transperçait mon dos. Je pivotais sur moi-même, et je ne pus retenir une exclamation de surprise. Il était là. Accoudé au comptoir du bar, il me regardait. Fixement. J'eus un nouveau frisson. Réaction qui lui tira un sourire en coin. Il ressemblait à un lion guettant sa proie. Moi. Me ressaisissant, je pris la parole :

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Shimizu m'a dit de m'adresser à toi pour ma part de cake framboise. Répondit-il d'une voix trainante.

-Shi… Shimizu ? Vous vous connaissez depuis si longtemps ?

Je ne pus réprimer ma question, elle avait déjà quitté mes lèvres avant que je n'en prenne conscience.

-Oui, on se connait depuis le lycée, ça fait donc … Six ans maintenant. C'était la manager d'une équipe adverse de volley pour tout te dire.

Il se tourna vers son groupe d'amis et continua :

-Tu vois les deux gars assis l'un à côté de l'autre après Iwaizumi, celui aux cheveux gris, c'est Suga, et le brun Daichi, ils étaient respectivement vice-capitaine et capitaine de l'équipe de volleyball du lycée Karasuno à l'époque.

-Oh ! Mais oui Kiyo-chan m'en avait parlé mais je ne savais pas que c'était eux ! M'exclamais-je

Il me sourit tendrement cette fois-ci. Mince m'étais-je encore laissé emporter par mon enthousiasme habituel ? Il fallait bien que je me ridiculise devant lui autrement cela n'aurait pas été digne de moi… Pff… Je calais une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille puis, je partis chercher le cake à la framboise, en découpait une part et la mise dans une assiette accompagnée d'une petite cuillère, finalement je la tandis à mon observateur.

-Voilà ton cake, souris-je.

-Merci beaucoup miss. Dit-il en me rendant mon sourire.

Je reprenais mon activité précédente pensant que la conversation était finie, cependant mon interlocuteur n'avait pas terminé.

-Je pourrais connaître ton nom ? Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas, bien évidemment. M'interrogea-t-il

Je lui répondis, du tac au tac, me nommer Jay Kirkland. Mon empressement à répondre le fit sourire de nouveau. Je comprenais parfaitement son rictus. La vitesse de ma réponse laissait suggérer que j'attendais sa question.

\- Appelle-moi juste Jay. Mon nom de famille est assez compliqué à prononcer, continuais-je.

-Très bien, Jay. Prononça-t-il en accentuant mon prénom. Soit dit en passant je me nomme Kuroo. Kuroo Testurou. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. J'espère te revoir une prochaine fois. Dit-il.

Et il partit, avec son assiette, rejoindre sa table. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Cet échange verbal m'avait paru terriblement court. J'aurais bien voulu pouvoir le continuer plus longtemps si le travail ne m'avait pas appelé. Un coup d'œil sur la salle m'indiqua que les sept jeunes hommes étaient les derniers clients. En pensant cela, mon regard coulissa vers eux. Pour ma plus grande surprise Ukai et Shimizu étaient attablés avec eux. Et, pour ma plus grande frayeur tous leurs yeux étaient braqués sur moi. Ukai me fit alors signe de les rejoindre pendant que Kiyoko allait fermer la porte d'entrée. Je me rendais donc à destination. Le trentenaire prit la parole :

-Les gars je vous présente Jay ! C'est une chef pâtissière Française qui m'épaule depuis le début de l'année. J'espère que vous vous comporterez dignement avec elle.

Suite à cette introduction je m'inclinais respectueusement. Et le reste des jeunes gens se présentèrent à moi. Akaashi Keiji le blasé. Bokuto Koutaro le surexcité. Kuroo Testurou, que je connaissais déjà brièvement. Oikawa Tooru alias Shittykawa. Pas besoin de se présenter pour Iwaizumi. Daichi Sawamura le petit brun et Sugawara Koushi le blanchouillet. Tous me saluèrent et me souhaitèrent la bienvenue dans leur petit groupe.

Je ne me doutais pas à ce moment-là que ces personnes n'étaient pas ordinaires et encore moins qu'elles bouleverseraient ma vie à un tel point.


	3. Inattendu

Bientôt une semaine que j'avais fait la rencontre de ces étranges garçons. Et depuis j'étais complètement dans la lune. Impossible de me concentrer plus d'une heure sans dévier sur leur apparition. Quelque chose m'intriguait. Outre le regard perçant de Kuroo Tetsurou, ce groupe m'attirait. Un bidule avait piqué ma curiosité mais j'ignorais quoi précisément. Ils semblaient tous adorables et sympathiques à leur propre manière. Alors pourquoi avaient-ils retenu autant mon attention ? J'étais tellement dérangée qu'en ce lundi, jour de congé grandement mérité, je m'étais rendue au café sans réfléchir à la question. Je me retrouvais donc à arpenter les rues froides de Tokyo telle une âme errante. La température était fraîche, on sentait poindre l'hiver derrière celle-ci. Bien évidemment, j'avais oublié mon écharpe dans mon studio. L'idée de rentrer chez moi pour me mettre au chaud était tentante mais j'aurais perdu ma matinée pour rien. Autant rester et faire quelques boutiques ! Ma garde-robe avait bien besoin d'un petit renouveau. Mon dernier achat remontait à mon séjour en France en Juin. Je commençais donc mon lèche vitrine en quête d'un pull ou d'une écharpe susceptible de me réchauffer durant les effroyables hivers japonais. Ainsi j'arpentais les rues en quête des dernières nouveautés durant trois bonnes heures, au bout desquelles je décidais d'aller me réchauffer dans un Starbucks. Pas que j'étais une grande fan des cafés industriels mais j'étais sûre d'être servie rapidement et de pouvoir engloutir un chocolat chaud suffisamment bon. Je me décidais donc à prendre le métro pour rejoindre le café le plus proche. La prochaine rame de métro à arriver était prévue dans cinq minutes. Je prenais place sur l'un des bancs de la station. Je sortis mon casque audio dans le but d'écouter de la musique histoire de faire passer le temps et lançais la chanson Get Lonely With Me de George Ezra. Me laissant entraîner par le rythme de la musique, j'observais mon environnement. Des salarymen à droite à gauche, quelques grand-mères, des étudiants, le monde présent était très divers. Puis, j'entreprenais d'examiner la plate-forme en face de la mienne et je l'apercevais.

Assis sur le banc symétrique au mien, il lisait un livre dont je ne distinguais que la forme. Vêtu d'une veste en cuir marron clair, le col retourné empli de fourrure noire, un sweat-shirt blanc sur lequel des imprimés noirs représentant le mot « ROCK » figuraient, un jean slim noir mettant en valeur ses immenses jambes, des chaussures blanches et un bonnet rouge laissant percevoir l'avant de ses cheveux, toujours en bataille. Comme s'il pouvait sentir mon regard, il releva ses orbes noisette de sa distraction et me fixa. Son visage fut couvert par l'étonnement puis il se leva, refermant l'objet entre ses mains, et me fit signe de la main. Mais avant que je ne puisse lui retourner la salutation, ma rame arriva à l'arrêt. Je la regardais mais je ne rentrais pas dedans. Je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir ici. Pourquoi étais-je aussi joyeuse ? Je ne le connaissais que vaguement. Nous nous étions vu une seule fois et pourtant mes pensées étaient emplies de lui, des petits sourires qu'il m'avait lancés pendant la soirée, de tous les petits signes qu'il avait esquissés à mon égard. Finalement, les wagons me dépassèrent et s'engouffrèrent à nouveau dans le dédale du métro. Il n'était plus là. Plus aucune trace de sa présence de l'autre côté. Sans doute était-il monté dans sa rame pour partir je ne sais où. Bêtement, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être déçue. J'aurais aimée pouvoir discuter avec lui. À quoi m'attendais-je ? Il avait sûrement des obligations et puis, jamais je n'aurais eu le courage de l'inviter à se joindre à moi. J'étais certes téméraire dans la vie de tous les jours, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'approcher une personne qui me plaisait vous pouviez m'oublier, je disparaissais en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Ce que je pouvais être désespérante des fois... Je regardais donc les horaires du métro. Encore dix minutes avant le prochain passage. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas montée dans le dernier ? J'allais maintenant devoir prendre mon mal en patience…

-Ouf… J'ai eu… peur… que tu sois… partie… Entendis-je une voix essoufflée dire.

Je me retournais. Il était là. Juste devant moi se tenait Kuroo, les mains sur ses genoux, la respiration haletante, son bonnet dans la main. Il se releva et m'adressa un sourire ravageur. J'en oubliais presque comment respirer. Un sourire de bonheur naquit sur mes lèvres.

-Bonjour Kuroo-san, répondis-je en enlevant mon casque

-Bonjour Jay-san.

Sa voix me fit frissonner, à croire que j'y étais déjà accro. Enfin, je l'étais sans nul doute. À peine une semaine et cet homme était devenu une sorte de drogue encore plus addictive que toutes les autres. Sa simple vue me rendait extatique.

-Alors que viens-tu faire ici ? Me questionna-t-il.

-Simplement un peu de shopping, et toi ? Demandai-je.

-Oh dans ce cas peut-être que nous pourrions en faire ensemble, je suis à la recherche d'un cadeau pour un ami, qu'en dis-tu ? Continuai-t-il.

Durant ce bref échange son sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux ne m'avaient pas lâchée une seule seconde. Il me fit penser à mon chat lorsque ce dernier réclamait mon attention.

-Avec grand plaisir, lui dis-je.

-Parfait !

Mettant notre itinéraire au point, nous décrétions partir en quête d'une boutique de jeux vidéo pour son ami, Kenma apparemment, puis de continuer mes recherches vestimentaires pour une écharpe, Kuroo disait connaître une boutique qui en vendait. En définitive, j'abandonnais mon envie de chaleur et d'un chocolat chaud pour rester avec lui. Nos emplettes finies nous décidions de nous réfugier, à l'abri du froid, dans un restaurant de son choix. Il s'agissait d'une cantine familiale de ramen. Kuroo semblait être un habitué du lieu vu que le gérant nous fit une remise sur nos plats, soit dit en passant succulents, alors que Kuroo décidait de m'inviter payant l'addition.

Après ce délicieux déjeuner, nous nous dîmes au revoir car Kuroo devait aller en cours cette après-midi étant élève en médecine. Cependant, avant de partir il me dit ceci :

-Hum… C'était une sortie très agréable Jay.

-Oui, très. Répondis-je dans un sourire timide.

-Écoute, ça va peut-être te paraître bizarre mais comme tu le sais ce soir c'est l'anniversaire de mon ami d'enfance et… j'aimerais beaucoup voire énormément que tu m'y accompagnes… Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir ? Avec moi ? Oh, bien entendu, les gras de la dernière fois seront aussi présents. Donc si tu veux les revoir ce serait une bonne occasion. Mais bien sûr, je ne te force à rien, hein ? S'enquit-il.

-Ce serait avec plaisir Kuroo. Affirmai-je.

-Vraiment ? Non, en fait c'est trop tard pour changer d'avis, je finis les cours à vingt heures, on se rejoint au café de Ukai, ça te va ? Rigola-t-il.

-C'est parfait pour moi, lui assurai-je.

Sur cela, nos routes se séparèrent. Tandis que je rentrais chez moi, je tombais sur une minuscule boutique d'accessoire en tout genre. Dans la devanture se trouvait un bonnet et une écharpe grise. Je m'introduisais dans l'échoppe et j'achetais l'ensemble. Il n'était pas pour moi, j'avais trouvé mon bonheur durant ma virée en ville avec Kuroo. Non, ce cadeau lui était dédié, pour le remercier de cette plaisante sortie. Je reprenais mon chemin avec mon cadeau en main. Arrivée devant mon appartement, j'entendis la voix d'un jeune garçon, quelque seconde après la porte de mon voisin s'ouvrait, révélant le propriétaire de la voix.

-Tu vois papa ! Jay est de retour ! S'exclama-t-il.

Suite à quoi le dit « papa » sortit à son tour. Les deux se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. On avait l'impression d'avoir la version bambin et adulte d'une même personne. Mise à part le fait que le père avait les cheveux décolorés en blond.

-Bonjour Jay, désolé pour le dérangement… S'excusa-t-il.

-Haha, ne t'en fait pas Yusuke-san ! C'est toujours un plaisir de voir la bouille de ton rejeton. Tu m'attendais Tatsuya-kun ?

-Oui ! Tu m'avais promis que je pourrai venir chez toi aujourd'hui ! S'offusqua l'enfant de 6 ans.

-Ah oui… Désolée j'avais oublié…

Encore une chose qui m'était entièrement sortie de l'esprit depuis mon étrange rencontre de la semaine dernière.

-Alors ? Je peux venir maintenant ? Ordonna, plus que ne demanda, le jeune garçon.

-Tatsuya ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que tu ne peux pas t'inviter comme ça chez le gens ! Le gronda son père.

-Mais non ! Ce n'est pas un problème Takinoue. Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus tous les deux ! En plus Jung Su adore ce petit démon. Répondis-je.

J'invitais donc l'enfant et son père à me suivre dans mon humble appartement. Il n'était pas des plus spacieux mais suffisait largement pour ma vie de célibataire invétérée en compagnie de mon adorable chat roux. Chat qui se jeta quasiment sur moi à mon entrée puis partit en courant en voyant Tatsuya. Le fait qu'il l'adorait était bien évidement un euphémisme pur et dur. Le petit homme était bien trop turbulent pour Jung Su mais le rouquin était tellement docile qu'il s'était plus ou moins habitué au gamin. J'enlevais mes chaussures pour me mettre en cuisine. Je savais mes deux invités friands de mes pâtisseries, je leur en préparais donc une fournée de muffins au citron. Ma tâche à moitié finie, la sonnerie de ma porte retentit. Je demandais au faux blond de bien vouloir ouvrir la porte pour moi, ce qu'il fit. Il revint cinq secondes plus tard suivi de Shimada Makoto. Les deux amis étaient très proche l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Takinoue se marie. Malheureusement son mariage n'avait pas tenu et il était maintenant père célibataire. Enfin célibataire pour le moment… Mon petit doigt me disait que le changement de statut était pour bientôt à moins que ce ne fusse déjà le cas sans que je ne le sache. Je saluais le nouvel arrivant et l'invitais à se joindre à nous pour notre dégustation de sucreries. Invitation qu'il accepta. Délaissant mon chat pour venir au salon avec nous, Tatsuya engloutit deux gourmandises à lui seul. Les deux adultes en prirent un chacun. A la fin de notre pause thé, je leur proposais de garder le petit avec moi pour qu'ils puissent vaquer à leurs occupations dans la résidence de Takinoue. Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard avant d'accepter mon offre, puis ils partirent main dans la main, l'un rougissant, l'autre souriant. Changement de statut effectué. Mission accomplie.

Durant le reste de l'après-midi, je m'occupais donc de Tatsuya. Nous jouâmes à divers jeux, regardâmes un film et finalement son père revint chercher son fils aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, toujours en compagnie de son ami. Il me présenta ses plus sincères remerciements. Je n'eus pas à lui demander si oui ou non, lui et Shimada avaient mis les choses au clair, les nombreux suçons à la base du cou et sur les clavicules du noiraud répondirent à ma question.

Je filais me préparer après leur départ. Une douche rapide, et je passais à mon brushing. Je laissais mes cheveux à l'air libre passant un produit capillaire pour bien former les boucles de ces derniers. Un maquillage léger, trait d'eyeliner discret et rouge à lèvres tirant sur le rouge. J'enfilais des collants opaques noirs ainsi qu'une robe Manoukian. Le premier tissu tacheté de bleu et blanc était transparent aux endroits où aucune couleur ne paraissait. La sous robe, douce comme de la soie, était noire empêchant tout révélation fortuite de mon corps. Ses manches étaient longues et transparentes, son col rond bateau mettait en valeur mes clavicules et trapèzes, elle s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. J'accessoirisais ma tenue avec un collier ras-du-cou argenté simple et des créoles de la même matière ainsi que mon fidèle anneau tout aussi gris que le reste. Une paire de bottines en daim noire, un blouson noir, mon sac Longchamp, dans lequel je fourrais six muffins que j'avais préparés en même temps que ceux pour le goûter de Tatsuya, et un sac de course Auchan tout droit venu de France où je mettais les dix muffins restants, hors de question d'arriver les mains vides à la fête. J'étais prête à partir à dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq. Pile le temps de me rendre à pied jusqu'au café. Je fermais la porte à double tour et pris la direction de notre point de rendez-vous.

À la moitié de la rue, j'apercevais une silhouette que je devinais être celle de l'homme aux yeux ardents que j'adorais tant. Cependant, il ne semblait pas être seul au vu des trois autres profils que je distinguais. En approchant un peu plus, je reconnus ces trois personnes. La première avait des cheveux chocolat semblant flotter autour de sa tête, des yeux de la même couleur, et à la différence de la dernière fois Oikawa, si je me souvenais bien, portait des lunettes. La deuxième était aussi un homme. Il s'agissait de celui que j'avais fixé, d'ailleurs ses cheveux grisâtres m'intriguaient toujours autant. Sugawara, tout comme le chocolaté, était habillé très simplement, je soupçonnais qu'ils sortaient de cours. La dernière n'était personne d'autre que ma chère et tendre collègue de travail Shimizu, toujours ses lunettes au nez et son sac de cours sur l'épaule. Étaient-ils tous ensemble en faculté de médecine ? Nous n'avions pas discuté à ce propos lors de notre dernière rencontre. Arrivant à leurs côtés, je les saluais. Kuroo m'accueillit avec un de ses fameux sourires. Il me scrutait de la tête au pied, puis me dit qu'ils devaient passer chez eux pour se changer avant de rejoindre ses amis. Heureusement pour mes pieds, les trois garçons vivaient en colocation et Kiyoko avait prévu sa tenue et l'avait mise dans son sac. Nous partîmes donc pour l'appartement des jeunes hommes. Étonnement pendant le trajet Kuroo et moi nous retrouvâmes en arrière du petit groupe, c'est alors qu'il me complimenta :

-Tu es magnifique vêtue de la sorte, Jay.

-Oh… Merci. Répondis-je, le rouge me monta aux joues.

Suite à quoi il me prit mon sac Auchan des mains, prétextant qu'une si belle demoiselle ne devrait pas porter un sac, au risque d'abîmer sa tenue ou ses précieuses mains avant de rejoindre les trois autres. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour manier si bien compliments et plaisanteries à la fois, mais toujours était-il que cela fonctionnait à la perfection sur moi. Je me joignais à eux, et le reste du chemin ce fit dans la bonne humeur et de nombreux rires.

Notre halte chez les garçons fut de courte durée, à peine le temps de me poser dans le canapé que Sugawara revenait suivi de près par Kuroo et Shimizu. Oikawa fut le plus long à se préparer. À vrai dire Kuroo ne le laissa pas terminer arguant qu'il ne serait jamais prêt à temps. Tous étaient élégamment vêtus. Oikawa avait un pull camel, en dessous duquel le col d'une chemise blanche était perceptible, un veston et un pantalon marron foncé, des chaussures en cuir marron clair et toujours ses lunettes sur le nez. Sugawara arborait un chapeau, ressemblant étrangement à un chapeau de paille sans en être un, un trench-coat oscillant entre le beige et le gris d'où sortait un pull noir en col cheminée accompagné d'un pantalon tout aussi noir. Shimizu portait un robe dos-nu bleu nuit cintrée à la taille et fermée sur son cou avec des talons hauts de la même couleur. Kuroo, quant à lui, était tout de noir vêtu, de sa chemise à son pantalon jusqu'à ses chaussures, seul son long manteau gris dénotait.

Une demi-heure plus tard nous étions arrivés devant l'immeuble de Kenma. Alors que Shimizu s'engageait dans le hall d'entrée suivie par l'argenté et le chocolaté, je retenais Kuroo disant vouloir lui parler avant de rentrer. Nous restions seuls à l'extérieur.

-Ce n'est rien de fantastique, mais je t'ai acheté ceci pour te remercier pour ce matin.

Je sortais l'écharpe et le bonnet de mon sac et les lui tendais. Il les prit et les observa. Ensuite tout ce passa très vite, je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que déjà ses lèvres étaient délicatement posées contre ma joue rosie par le froid de cette soirée, sa main droite tenant mon autre joue tendrement. Se séparant de moi, un faible rougissement était présent sur ses pommettes.

-Merci beaucoup Jay. Dit-il, sa main toujours posée contre ma joue.

Postérieurement, il mit le bonnet sur sa chevelure sauvage et enroula l'écharpe autour de son cou. Il regarda rapidement son reflet dans la vitre du hall et se retourna vers moi un énorme sourire plâtré sur sa bouche. Il se remit en face de moi et me remercia à nouveau après quoi il saisit subtilement ma main et m'entraîna vers la porte d'entrée. Il composa le code de sécurité et ouvrit le sas. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur dans le silence, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre ou trop gêné pour dire quoi que ce soit. Certainement un peu des deux. Mon sang pulsait violemment dans ma cage thoracique. Sa main était chaude et curieusement douce. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que la mienne paraissait ridiculement petite logée dans la sienne. Pourtant jamais elle ne m'avait paru autant à sa place, comme faite pour être entourée par celle de Kuroo.

Nous parvînmes au palier de l'appartement trop rapidement à mon goût. En pénétrant dans la demeure, il me lâcha la main. L'ambiance était plutôt cosy, une musique légère passait en fond, les rires et les paroles emplissaient la pièce. Un pseudo buffet était présent dans un coin de la pièce. Bokuto, Akaashi, Daichi, Iwaizumi, tous étaient présents et vinrent à ma rencontre, ils me présentèrent tour à tour leurs amis. Kuroo m'avait abandonnée pour rejoindre l'hôte de la fête. À ma grande surprise il réapparu accompagné de ce dernier, qu'il me présenta comme son plus proche ami. Le jeune homme ne devait pas dépasser le mètre soixante-quinze. Il paraissait petit à côté de Kuroo, en même temps qui ne le serait pas. Ses cheveux étaient décolorés en blond rappelant les champs de blé et ses racines brunes étaient largement visibles, deux trois mèches couvraient les côtés de son visage, le reste était maintenu en arrière par un élastique. Il me remercia pour mon cadeau. Il s'avérait que Kuroo lui avait raconté que j'avais aidé dans l'achat de ce dernier. J'en profitais pour lui tendre le sac de course que Kuroo tenait toujours.

Fatiguée de ma journée tout de même assez chargée, je pris possession du canapé. Je fus rejointe par une jeune fille blonde. Deux mèches dorées entouraient son visage alors que le reste au niveau de ses tempes était tiré et retenu en arrière par deux barrettes, laissant libre le bas de sa chevelure pour qu'elle tombe sur ses épaules. Habillée dans une petite robe blanche, cette dernière lui donnait un air délicat, fragile. Je m'aperçus qu'elle me tendait la main et se présentait comme étant Hitoka Yachi. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien durant ce qu'il me semblait être cinq minutes mais se révélait être une heure. Je lui proposais d'aller nous chercher à boire. Sur le chemin je croisais les orbes noisette de Kuroo qui me fixaient alors qu'il plaisantait, visiblement avec Bokuto et Terushima Yuuji me semblais-t-il. Il délaissa ses deux amis et s'approcha de moi.

-Tout se passe bien, miss ? Questionna-t-il.

-Parfaitement ! Je suis contente d'être venue tes amis sont géniaux. Répondis-je un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Normal, ce sont mes amis après tout. Continua-t-il.

Je plantais mon coude dans ses côtes en lui demandant comment allaient ses chevilles, si elles supportaient le poids de ses vanteries correctement. Tout en continuant à blaguer sur ses amis et lui-même, il me suivit quand je retournais auprès de Yachi. Je lui tendis son verre de punch qu'elle s'empressa de saisir. Je reprenais place à sa droite. Kuroo se plaça derrière moi. Moi qui m'attendais à ce qu'il retourne voir ses amis, je ne fus pas déçue pour un sous quand son bras passa au-dessus du sofa. J'avais l'impression d'être presque dans ses bras. Je rougissais rien qu'en y pensant. Hitoka pris ensuite la parole :

-En tout cas, je suis ravie que ta petite-amie soit comme nous, Kuroo-san.

Pe… PE… PETITE-AMIE ?! Yachi pensait que j'étais en couple avec Kuroo. En couple. Avec. Kuroo. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je devins instantanément rouge. Une belle tomate bien mûre ! Les mots me venaient mais impossible de les faire franchir la barrière de mes lèvres.

-Qu'entends-tu par «comme nous » Hitoka ? Questionna Kuroo.

Il ne démentait pas… IL NE DEMENTAIT PAS ?! Je devais me calmer. Absolument me calmer. Je sentais monter une migraine. Une vilaine migraine même.

-Eh bien, je veux dire que c'est une Dotée comme nous. Expliqua Hitoka avec un grand sourire.

-De quoi ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

Je le sentis bouger derrière moi. Il se leva et sa plaça en face de moi. Je baissais la tête essayant de faire partir ce maudit mal de crâne.

-Jay, c'est vrai ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Vrai de quoi ? Questionnai-je.

Ma migraine était désormais bien présente. A tel point que mon environnement m'apparaissait flou, les sons distants. J'avais à peine compris la demande de Kuroo.

-Tu es une Dotée, Jay ?

Une Dotée ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Les Dotés étaient des gens possédant des « dons » surhumain, apparus après le blackout du millénaire dernier. Ces personnes étaient chassées par le gouvernement. Je n'avais rien à voir avec eux. Pourquoi me demandait-il cela ? Et pourquoi parlaient-ils d'eux ? Le sujet des Dotés était très souvent tabou au sein de la société, comment pouvaient-ils en parler aussi normalement ? Trop de questions survenaient dans mon esprit, empirant mes maux de tête.

-Bien sûr que non. Répondis-je faiblement.

-Hitoka, tu es sûre de l'avoir senti ? S'écria-t-il, trop fort à mon goût.

Ma vision se faisait de plus en plus trouble. Oh non… Pourvu que je ne m'évanouisse pas comme la dernière fois. Dans un faible geste je tentais d'attraper la main de Kuroo mais celui si la déroba à mon touché. Pourquoi ? Avais-je mal agis ? L'attention de toute la pièce était portée sur nous suite au cri de Kuroo.

-Oui j'en suis sûre ! Tu sais pertinemment que je ne me trompe jamais ! Je suis désolée si tu ne savais pas ce qu'elle est ! Répliqua violemment la blonde.

Son cri laissa un son strident dans mon oreille. Je n'entendais plus rien désormais. Je ne distinguais que faiblement les formes, objets et personnes se confondant. Un autre son essaya de se faire entendre par-dessus le sifflement déjà présent dans mes oreilles. Qu'était-ce donc ?

-…Ay…. JAY !

Le hurlement me fit relever la tête. Ce que je vis me parut comme une illusion. Kiyoko, ou du moins une forme lui ressemblant, tenait une boule dans sa main. La boule était en lévitation. Aucun contact avec sa main. Elle l'approcha de moi. La boule bougeait. Je tendais difficilement la main vers l'objet, mon index en ressortit mouillé. C'était de l'eau. Une boule d'eau flottait dans la main de Shimizu. Ce devait être une blague. Une hallucination due à la géhenne. Une terrible douleur parcourait mon crâne. Mon cerveau semblait prêt à imploser. La sensation était tellement vive que je ne pus retenir un cri qui m'arrachait les cordes vocales. Et ce fut le noir complet.

J'étais loin de me douter que je ne nageais pas en plein délire, que cette conversation n'était pas une hallucination dû à mes maux de tête mais bien la réalité pure et dure et que ce jour signait ma descente en enfer.


	4. Attention

Onze heures et demie. Le dix-sept octobre. C'était ce que le réveil affichait. J'étais chez moi ? La fête était-elle finie ? Comment étais-je rentrée ? Pourquoi avais-je un mal de crâne aussi intense ? Avais-je trop bu ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Par contre, une chose était sûre et certaine, j'étais en retard de quatre heures et demie au travail. Quatre heures et demie ! Je me levais précipitamment, envoyais balader ma couette à l'opposé de la pièce et me rasseyais aussi vite que je m'étais levée. Les réveils brusques n'avaient jamais été mes préférés, encore moins lorsque que le sol semblait se dérober sous mes pieds. Reprenant mon entreprise plus lentement cette fois-ci, je quittais mon lit pour ma salle de bain. La vision de mon reflet me donnait envie de retourner m'enfouir sous ma tonne de drap, plus épais les uns que les autres. De lourds cernes violets ornaient mes yeux clairs. Ma joue droite était couverte des empreintes des tissus de ma couchette. Mon maquillage, de la soirée précédente, dévalait à présent mon faciès. Mes cheveux auraient pu faire pâlir d'envie les Jackson Five. Une petite douche me ferait un grand bien. Une serviette maintenant mes cheveux, j'ouvrais mon armoire. J'en sortais un pantalon noir slim que j'enfilais, ainsi qu'un pull en V ample rouge bordeaux en cachemire que je bloquais avec mon bas, puis je fis ma toilette. J'optais pour un peu de fond de teint afin de dissimuler le halo bleuté autour de mes yeux ainsi que de l'eyeliner et un rouge à lèvre de la même teinte que mon pull. Pour ma coiffure, n'ayant pas grandement le temps, je me décidais à faire un chignon en laissant s'échapper quelques mèches sur les contours de ma frimousse.

Onze heures quarante-cinq. Tant pis pour le déjeuner, de toute manière je ne me sentais pas capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Qu'avais-je bien fait hier soir pour finir dans cet état ? Cela me servirait de leçon. Je mettais mes rangers noirs, prenais ma veste en cuir de la même couleur et mon écharpe en laine bordeaux avec mon sac. Je vérifiais que j'avais bien tout mon nécessaire et je partais pour mon lieu de travail. Pour vu qu'Ukai ne soit pas trop sur les nerfs… Doux espoir.

J'arrivais devant les portes du café à midi pile. Qu'allais-je donc bien pouvoir dire au chef ? Peut-être était-il déjà au courant par Kiyoko. Je l'espérais de tout cœur. J'entrais dans la bâtisse, saluais les clients habituels et me précipitais vers les cuisines, ne voyant personne derrière le bar. En entrant, deux têtes se tournèrent vers moi, l'une sembla soulagée, l'autre sombra dans la colère. La dernière personne me fixait d'un regard si noir, que s'il avait pu tuer, je serais déjà morte une bonne centaine de fois. Le prénom qui sortit de sa bouche n'avait plus rien en commun avec le mien tant il était grave et rempli de menaces sous-jacentes. Un léger bruit de peur m'échappait. Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer et m'engueuler comme il le devait, je pris les choses en main :

-Je suis sincèrement désolée Ukai-san ! J'étais à une soirée hier soir et je ne sais même pas comment je suis rentrée chez moi. Je n'ai pas été réveillée par mon horloge et mon téléphone n'avait plus de batterie, par conséquent, mes deux réveils étaient H-S. Je suis vraiment sincèrement désolée. Je comprendrais totalement que vous vouliez vous séparer de moi mais je vous en supplie pensez-y avant de le faire. Je n'ai que ce métier comme source de revenu et j'apprécie grandement cet endroit. Pardon ! Veuillez me pardonner ! Cette erreur ne se reproduira plus jamais ! Je serais exemplaire comme je ne l'ai jamais été, si vous m'en donnez la chance ! Je vous en prie, chef ! Déblatérais-je dans une traite, en m'inclinant respectueusement.

Une main s'était posée sur mon épaule pour m'inciter à me redresser. Chose que je fis. Les orbes marron d'Ukai étaient fixés sur moi mais leur nuance ténébreuse avait disparu pour laisser place à une autre plus anxieuse.

-Jay… Je ne vais pas te renvoyer. Imagine le merdier dans lequel je serais si ma chef pâtissière n'était plus là. Ce serait comme enlever le ciment des fondations du café. Mon affaire ne fonctionnerait sûrement pas sans toi, alors du calme. Respire et calme-toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi. Et je dois l'admettre, je t'apprécie beaucoup trop pour te renvoyer petite française. J'étais simplement inquiet, tu ne répondais pas au téléphone et tu n'es pas venue m'ouvrir lorsque je suis venu chez toi. J'ai même pensé a appelé les flics pour signaler ta disparition avant que Shimizu arrive. Me répondit le trentenaire.

-Merci beaucoup, Ukai-san. Pour votre inquiétude et votre considération à mon égard. Respirais-je enfin.

-Y'a pas de quoi, Jay. C'est normal de s'inquiéter pour ses amis. Enfin, tu es plus une sorte de petite sœur pour moi mais bon… Reprit-il, en se grattant la nuque gêné.

A ces mots je fondis dans ses bras. Je n'étais pas une grande adepte du sentimentalisme mais lorsqu'une personne chère à mes yeux me faisait part de ses sentiments, il ne me fallait pas plus de deux secondes pour avoir les larmes aux yeux. Certains disaient que c'était relié à mon passé obscur et peu joyeux. Peut-être en était-ce la cause, peut-être pas, toujours était-il que les mots de Keishin m'avaient profondément touchée. Ce dernier me rendit mon étreinte avant de me relâcher et de m'ordonner de me mettre au travail, Shimizu n'étant pas diplômée en pâtisserie. Je la saluais et me mettais au travail, enchaînant cupcakes, muffins et autres viennoiseries.

Aux alentours de dix-sept heures, Kiyoko alla fermer la porte. La boutique avait été réservée pour un anniversaire. Les invités devaient arriver vers dix-sept heures trente, nous n'avions que trente minutes pour tout parfaire. Nettoyage des tables, du sol, des verres, tasses, bols, récipients en tout genre, tout y passait. Puis, vint l'installation du gâteau, sur lequel j'avais passé deux heures avec l'aide de mon superviseur. Finalement, l'hôte d'un soir arriva à l'heure fixée. Étonnement, il me semblait familier. Ce fut quand il salua Kiyoko et Ukai que je reconnus la frêle allure de Kenma. Toujours les cheveux attachés en une mini queue de cheval, il ne semblait pas mal en point de la soirée d'hier. Comment avais-je pu oublier ce qu'il c'était passé, si même l'amphitryon semblait au meilleur de sa forme ? Je n'avais pas eu le temps de discuter de la veille avec ma collègue. Je m'avançais donc vers le jeune homme pour le saluer à mon tour. Il m'expliqua qu'avec ses amis, ils avaient décidé de faire deux fêtes car certaines personnes n'avaient pas pu être présentes lors de la première.

Effectivement, de nombreuses têtes m'étaient inconnues. Cependant, une grande majorité semblait déjà me connaître. Les convives de la dernière soirée étaient également présents, mais aucun d'entre eux ne me parla des évènements de la veille. Au milieu de la fête, au moment de couper le gâteau, une tête décoiffée fit son apparition. Il portait des baskets basses noires en cuir, un jean noir avec une chemise blanche surmontée d'un pull gris chiné et un manteau noir ressemblant à si méprendre à celui qu'il avait hier. Mon cœur fit un bond en voyant son écharpe et son bonnet. C'étaient ceux que je lui avais offert la veille. Un large sourire illumina mon visage.

-Eh bien, on rêvasse mademoiselle la barmaid ? Me demanda une voie enjouée.

Il s'agissait de Bokuto. Accoudé au bar, il me regardait avec amusement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il émit un son plaintif que je réalisais que Kenma était bloqué sous le bras du gaillard, quasiment compressé.

-Hum… Bokuto-san… Tu ne penses pas que tu vas finir pas l'étouffer ? Questionnais-je.

-Hein ? Ah ! Tu parles de Kenma ? Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il a l'habitude ! D'ailleurs je vais te prendre un virgin mojito pour le petit gars ! Et une bière pour moi, s'il te plaît ! Répondit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je m'étais convertie en barmaid le temps de la soirée et le café en une sorte de bistrot pâtissier. Drôle de mélange. Je m'affairais à la préparation des boissons lorsque sa voix retentit derrière moi, en pleine conversation avec les deux autres personnes près du bar. Je n'osais pas me retourner. Étrangement, je ressentais un certain malaise à le voir. Pourquoi donc ? Je ne le savais pas. Mon petit doigt me murmurait que quelque chose s'était passé, une sorte de rejet parvenu antérieurement. Mais je n'avais aucun souvenir d'un tel geste. Au contraire, le dernier souvenir que j'avais de Kuroo était son baiser sur la joue. Si nous avions été dans un manga, de la vapeur aurait certainement voleté autour de moi à cause du cramoisi de mes pommettes. Le verre sans alcool et la bière en main, je n'eus d'autre choix que de retourner vers les garçons. Ils discutaient encore tous les trois.

-Voilà vos commandes, dis-je avec un sourire commercial.

-Merci Jay ! S'exclama plus que de raison Bokuto.

-Merci Jay-san, émit plus discrètement Kenma.

Je leur adressais un petit sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas. Kuroo évitait mon regard. À vrai dire, il ne m'en avait pas adressé un seul, pas de sourire en coin non plus. Alors j'avais raison, quelque chose s'était bien produit hier soir. Il semblait gêné de ma présence voire agacé. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter une telle attitude. Il finit par s'éloigner avec Kenma. Je baissais la tête, fortement déçue de son comportement et légèrement anxieuse je devais l'avouer. Une main sur mon bras me ramena sur Terre.

-Ne te tracasse pas pour rien ! Il est un peu têtu et carrément bête quand il s'y met. Ne fais pas attention à lui et profite de la fête. Me rassura Koutaro avant de partir à son tour.

Je me joignais au reste des membres de la fête. En discutant avec Oikawa, je découvris enfin ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Je m'étais vraisemblablement écroulée sur le divan de Kenma après avoir trop bu. Lui et Iwaizumi m'avaient alors raccompagnée chez moi. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Que s'était-il passé avec Kuroo ? Il n'en savait rien. Une simple cuite, des plus banales. Ce n'était pas un motif valable pour m'ignorer délibérément. Je décidais de passer outre ses agissements et de profiter du reste de la soirée.

Vers vingt heures, la fatigue me rattrapa. Je restais assise sur l'un des tabourets du bar à buller jusqu'à ce qu'Ukai vienne me relever de mes fonctions pour que je puisse rejoindre mes quartiers et bénéficier d'un sommeil bien mérité selon ses dires. Je regroupais mes affaires et me préparais à partir quand Iwaizumi et Oikawa vinrent à ma rencontre, à nouveau.

-Hey, Jay ! Tu veux qu'on te ramène ? Une escorte digne de ta personne ça te tente ? Flirta Oikawa, rapidement rembarré par le poing d'Hajime.

-Arrête ça tout de suite, Trashykawa ! On veut juste s'assurer que tu arrives à bon port. Ça ne nous dérange pas, et puis ça ferait du bien de prendre l'air à l'autre guignol. Dit-il en pointant Tooru du pouce par-dessus son épaule.

-T'es méchant Iwa-chan ! Protesta le dit guignol.

J'acceptais leur proposition avec joie. L'idée de rentrer seule chez moi ne m'enchantait guère. Récemment plusieurs crimes comme des agressions avaient été perpétrés dans mon quartier. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risques inutiles en déclinant leur offre. Nous nous mîmes donc en route pour mon modeste appartement. Papotant sur divers sujets, j'appris qu'Oikawa voulait devenir kinésithérapeute et Iwaizumi psychologue. Leurs vocations étaient toutes deux liées. Six ans auparavant, à la fin du lycée Oikawa avait fait une grave dépression allant jusqu'à la quasi anorexie dû à sa séparation avec son meilleure ami. C'était la raison de l'orientation d'Iwaizumi, pouvoir venir en aide à son ami, car à cette période il s'était senti complètement inutile pour lui et ce sentiment l'avait profondément marqué. Tooru ne voulut pas m'expliquer pourquoi la kinésithérapie était reliée au brun, il le fit donc à sa place. Hajime s'était blessé, lui-aussi au début de l'université, à cause d'un surmenage et du stress engendré par leur séparation. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer les joues rosies des deux jeunes hommes. Dans le calme de la nuit, le téléphone du chocolaté retentit. Il nous expliqua qu'il avait oublié avoir un rencard avec l'une de ses camarades de la faculté de médecine, il demanda à Iwaizumi si cela le dérangeait de me ramener seul, ce dernier répondit par la négative. Puis Oikawa partit en courant dans le sens opposé. Nous continuâmes la route à deux.

À deux rues de ma résidence, un son suspect brisa à nouveau la tranquillité de la nuit, suivi d'un bruit de chute et de rires malsains. Iwaizumi avait disparu de ma droite. Ayant peur de comprendre la situation, je pivotais lentement sur moi-même. Un haut le cœur me parvint. Hajime était allongé de tout son long sur le pavé de la route du sang sortant de son abdomen. Un coup de feu. Le son était un coup de feu. Un groupe d'homme se tenait à quelques mètres de nous. L'un d'eux, une arme à la main, riait aux éclats. Un autre était à terre, un étrange collier enserrait son cou, il pleurait. Je ne parvenais pas à entendre ce qu'ils se disaient entre eux. Mon ami à terre réussis à plus ou moins s'asseoir, se tenant le ventre d'où s'écoulait son sang. Je remarquais un autre trou dans sa jambe avec d'autres effluves carmin. Quand avait-il reçu cette deuxième balle ? Je n'avais rien entendu.

-Jay… Cours… Vite…

Confuse, je le fixais. Son air était grave, sa voix plus roque que jamais, sa respiration plus lourde. Que se passait-il ? Je ne comprenais rien. Pourquoi quelqu'un tirerait sur lui ? L'homme armé pointait à nouveau son arme sur lui. Une troisième détonation transperça le calme ambiant. Hajime s'écroula encore une fois dans un râle étouffé. Ma vision se faisait trouble. Se divisait et revenait à la normale. Je ne voulais pas croire ce qui arrivait. J'étais impuissante. Que pouvais-je bien faire ? La panique prit le dessus et je m'écroulais au sol. La respiration beaucoup trop rapide. J'étais au bord de l'évanouissement. L'homme redressa son revolver toujours en riant. Celui à terre semblait le supplier. Il se prit un coup de genou, du troisième membre dans la tête, qui le fit taire immédiatement. Instantanément cette tierce personne commença à rire puis elle se dirigea vers un mur et commença à se fracasser la tête dessus. Des giclures de sang recouvrirent rapidement la pierre. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Le premier reposa son attention sur nous, enragé.

-Il faut croire que trois doses ne te suffisent pas, tu vas payer pour ce que tu lui as fait sale monstre, énonça-t-il en regardant Iwaizumi.

Puis il me regarda, un sourire sadique sur ses traits. Il se moquait de mon inaction face au danger imminent. Son doigt se recourba sur la gâchette. Il tomba au sol. Son corps était parsemé de trous béants. Son dernier compagnon sembla paniquer. Bientôt, il fut transpercé à son tour. Seul l'homme au sol restait indemne. Il continuait de pleurer. Des sphères d'eau les avaient tués. D'où provenaient-elles ? Personne n'était là. En cet instant des flashbacks de la nuit dernière me revinrent. Shimizu produisant ces mêmes boules. Kuroo évitant ma main. Ma perte de conscience. Toute me revenait.

Iwaizumi émit un grognement. La situation me frappa de plein fouet. Il se vidait de son liquide vital à petit feu. Je devais réagir. Poussée par l'adrénaline, je me précipitais à ses côtés. Je saisissais son téléphone et appelais le contact d'urgence. Je tombais sur Oikawa.

-Tooru… Hajime… Il est sur le sol… Il va mourir… Aide-moi je t'en supplie ! Pleurais-je.

-… Où êtes-vous ? Interrogea-t-il.

-À deux rues de chez moi... Viens vite, je t'en supplie… Je ne sais pas combien de temps il va tenir…

-On fait au plus vite, ne t'inquiète pas Jay, on arrive. Reste calme et parle lui, il ne faut pas qu'il s'évanouisse, je compte sur toi. Protège-le jusqu'à mon arrivée. Continua-t-il, puis il raccrocha.

J'appuyais désespérément sur sa plaie pour comprimer l'hémorragie. Rien à faire. Le rouge continuait à se répandre sur mes mains, son pull et le goudron. Les larmes brouillaient ma vue. Je tentais d'établir une communication pour le garder éveillé. Il ne répondait plus. Mes pleures redoublèrent en conséquence. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas appelé une ambulance ? Sur le moment la solution la plus logique m'avait paru être d'appeler ses amis. Après tout s'ils étaient réellement des Dotés, sans doute auraient-ils une solution pour sauver Hajime.

Des pas de courses se firent entendre au bout de la rue. Bientôt, des figures floues apparurent. La suite des évènements me parut distante. Je vis vaguement Kenma et Kiyoko s'empresser d'examiner notre ami, toujours inconscient. Oikawa avait arrêté de courir en voyant le corps inanimé de son meilleur ami. Il était debout, une main couvrant sa bouche, les yeux grands ouverts et baignés de larmes. Il ne cessait de répéter que ce n'était pas possible. Il essayait de s'en persuader. Le visage de Sugawara jaillit devant mes yeux. Il semblait me parler mais aucun son ne me parvenait. Il passa son index devant moi, je le suivais du regard. Sa mine se fit plus sereine. Il me tapotait doucement la joue.

-Jay… Reviens parmi nous, Jay… Allez… Tout va bien. On va s'occuper d'Hajime mais Kenma a besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé précisément avant de le soigner. Tu peux nous raconter ? Ça va aller, Jay.

Revenant plus ou moins à la réalité. Je leur racontais dans les moindres détails l'incident précédent. L'arrivée inattendue de nos assaillants, le premier coup de feu et les autres arrivés par la suite. Je revoyais le moindre petit geste esquissé par ces salauds. Koushi me remercia et me laissa seule. Il retrouva les deux corps sans vies, troués de toutes parts. Il les prit en photos et ils disparurent engloutis pas le sol. Il rejoignit enfin l'homme devenu fou, le crâne en lambeaux, sa cervelle se répandait sur le mur et le trottoir. Une photo et lui aussi disparu sous la terre. La rue était à nouveau normale. Enfin, si l'on ne comptait pas le fait qu'Iwaizumi n'avait toujours pas repris conscience, que Kenma avait ses mains sur ses plaies, que Kiyoko maintenait les épaules de Kozume, comme pour lui transmettre de l'énergie. Tooru était désormais à terre, le chagrin défigurant son beau minois. Ses deux mains étaient plaquées sur ses lèvres pour étouffer ses sanglots. Cette image d'Oikawa me retournait l'estomac. Je me remettais à pleurer à mon tour. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. La voix irascible de Sugawara me fit sursauter.

-KUROO ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Occupe-toi d'elle, bordel de merde ! Rengaine ta pseudo fierté et prend soin d'elle ! Elle est en état de choc ! À moins que tu ne préfères que je ne m'en charge à ta place ! Putain ! Hurla-t-il.

Kuroo… Kuroo était là… Je n'avais pas remarque sa présence. Il était derrière moi pendant tout ce temps. Je me tournais pour le voir. Son regard était froid. Je fondis davantage en larmes. Comment pouvait-il être aussi inexpressif dans une telle situation ? Comment pouvait-il encore agir ainsi envers moi après toute cette merde ? Surtout qu'il portait les cadeaux que je lui avais offerts. Je l'ignorais donc à mon tour. Ravalant mes sanglots. Je rampais sur mes genoux vers Oikawa, mes jambes trop flageolantes pour me supporter. Il était hors de question que je le laisse assister à la mort de son ami d'enfance, si les choses finissaient mal pour ce dernier. Je me plaçais devant lui afin de lui bloquer la vue. Il releva instantanément son regard sur moi. Je le pris dans mes bras. Il s'accrocha irrémédiablement à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je caressais ses cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser un minimum. Geste vain. Ses pleurs ne cessaient pas. Les miens recommencèrent.

-KUROO ! CE N'EST PAS TA SŒUR ! J'AI BESOIN QUE TU T'OCCUPES D'EUX ! BOUGE-TOI ! Hurla à nouveau le grisâtre.

Deux bras puissants et consolateurs nous entourèrent dans les secondes qui suivirent. Une main se posa sur ma tête, la penchant sur le côté, ma tempe droite entra en contact avec une douce chaleur. Je me laissais aller à cette étreinte agréable.

-Je suis désolé, Jay… Terriblement désolé… Pardonne-moi, j'ai été idiot… Je te raconterais tout plus tard. Dit-il.

-D'accord, soupirais-je

-Pour le moment je vais avoir besoin de toi. Est-ce que tu te sens capable d'appeler Ukai et de lui expliquer la situation. Dit lui de venir le plus vite possible, on aura besoin d'un véhicule pour transporter Iwaizumi. Je vais aller filer un coup de main à Kenma, je peux te laisser Tooru ?

-Oui. Vas-y, émis-je avec difficulté.

Il me baisa le front, frotta le dos d'Oikawa et sa chaleur rassurante me quitta finalement. Je le suivis des yeux, il rejoignit les autres et plaça lui aussi ses mains sur Kenma. Ce dernier semblait à bout de force, au bord de l'épuisement. Une lumière verte jaillie de ses mains. Sa vision me donna le tournis. La même sensation qu'à la fête m'assaillit. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'évanouir maintenant. Détournant mon regard, je pris mon téléphone et composait le numéro du trentenaire. Je lui résumais la situation. Deux minutes plus tard, les crissements de pneus d'une voiture se firent entendre. Aussitôt, Iwaizumi fut transféré sur la banquette arrière. Ses plaies étaient refermées mais il avait perdu une quantité de sang importante. Dès qu'il fut hors de danger, je relâchais mon emprise sur Tooru et le fis monter aux côtés de Kenma sur la banquette arrière. Là, on plaça la tête d'Iwa sur ses jambes, il se mit à la caresser tendrement, des larmes aux coins des yeux. Kiyoko monta à l'avant du véhicule. Et toute la petite troupe repartie en urgence.

Je restais avec Sugawara et Kuroo. L'argenté vint me faire un câlin. Je devais avouer que j'en avais bien besoin. Il me demanda si j'allais bien, je répondis par la positive même si cette réponse n'était qu'à moitié vraie. Il nous expliqua qu'il allait rejoindre les membres déjà parti à leur quartier général après avoir fait un détour chez Iwaizumi pour lui prendre des vêtements de rechange. Il nous souhaita une bonne fin de soirée et partit. Je me retrouvais seule avec Kuroo. Il me prit la main et me tira dans ses bars. Je respirais son odeur pour me calmer. Cet homme était définitivement devenu ma drogue. Il posa sa tête au-dessus de la mienne et souffla.

-J'ai eu si peur quand Shittykawa a reçu ton appel. J'ai cru que tu étais blessée toi-aussi. Quand je t'ai vu indemne maintenant l'hémorragie, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me sentir soulager. J'étais heureux que ce ne soit pas toi à la place d'Hajime. Mon dieu je suis horrible… Mais j'ai eu si peur…

Je compris à sa voix qu'il pleurait. Je resserrais mon emprise sur son pull. Il se décala légèrement de moi et parsema mon visage de baiser avant de me reprendre entre ses bras. Plusieurs minutes passèrent durant lesquelles aucun de nous deux ne bougea. Finalement, je me séparais de lui, pris sa main et reprenais mon but initial.

Arrivé chez moi, nous enlevâmes nos chaussures, manteau et autres accessoires. Je donnais à manger à Jung Su et me lançais dans mon lit. Kuroo me rejoint tout naturellement. Il se plaça en face de moi et referma son emprise sur moi, me tirant vers lui, puis rabattit la couverture sur nos deux corps entrelacés. Nous nous endormîmes illico, avec pour compagnon l'angoisse d'une tragédie avenir et la chaleur apaisant de l'autre.

Ce fut la toute première fois que mon Don s'éveilla. Mais gare aux apparences trompeuses.


	5. Explication

A mon réveil ce matin-là, je ne croyais toujours pas en la tragédie qui s'était déroulée la veille. Mes yeux étaient lourds de sommeil. Les quelques heures de repos dont j'avais bénéficiées ne m'avaient pas permis de me reposer correctement. Je m'étais endormie comme une masse la soirée dernière mais mes rêves étaient hantés des pires horreurs cette nuit. Une faible lueur orangée éclairait la pseudo pièce à coucher. Je n'avais pas pensé à fermer les volets avant de dormir, seuls les rideaux rouges de la fenêtre bloquaient le soleil, donnant une ambiance très cosy. Mon attention vira vers l'autre occupant du lit. Son visage était éclairé par les minces halos de lumière que laissaient passer les tentures. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en pagaille que d'habitude même si cela était difficilement possible à mon avis. Ses yeux étaient clos encore sous l'emprise du marchand de sable. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissait entendre sa respiration paisible. Son torse se soulevait doucement. Une boule rousse était calée contre son bras et son poitrail. C'était sûrement la vision la plus attendrissante que j'ai jamais vue. Mon cœur rata un battement. En aucun cas, je n'aurais pensé auparavant que je puisse être attiré par un homme comme lui. Kuroo avait de nombreuses qualités, il était attentionné, drôle et très charmeur. Somme toute de qualités indispensables mais elles avaient tendances à me faire fuir. Je n'étais pas habituée à m'attacher, par conséquent mes relations finissaient souvent en mélodrame, j'évitais donc soigneusement les « gentils » garçons. Or, Kuroo ne pouvait pas être classé dans cette catégorie dorénavant. Son comportement précédent à mon égard m'avait grandement blessée. Pourquoi réagir ainsi si lui-même était un Doté ? La réponse m'échappait et j'étais déterminée à avoir des réponses.

-Hey… Dit une voix rauque.

-Hey, répondis-je.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu m'observes, miss ? Demanda la même voix.

Je rougissais brutalement à l'insinuation et me contentais d'éluder la question. Je caressais mon chat, Celui-ci se mit automatiquement à ronronner. Kuroo sembla plonger en transe en l'entendant, Il commençait à câliner le rouquin alors que je me décidais, enfin, à me lever. Je remplissais la gamelle du félin qui décida d'abandonner son compagnon contre sa nourriture, abandon qui arracha un grognement de mécontentement à ce dernier. Il se replongea sous les couvertures, je rigolais à ses enfantillages.

-Kuroo, tu préfères prendre un petit déjeuner ici ou aller directement au café. Demandai-je.

Aucune réponse ne parvint. Je mettais en route la machine à café avant de réitérer ma question. Toujours pas de réponse. Je me retournais donc vers mon lit, Kuroo y était encore allongé. Le bras soutenant sa tête, le drap dévoilant ses pectoraux, il me fixait intensément. Son regard était tellement profond que je me sentais nue devant lui. Vivement, je reprenais place en face de la machine, rouge comme une pivoine. Je ne savais dire si j'étais embarrassée ou au contraire, émoustillée par ses prunelles. Je me raclais la gorge puis je me répétais une troisième fois.

-Donc un petit-déjeuner ici ou pas ?

-Ici. Prononça une voix proche.

Il était juste derrière moi à en croire la provenance de sa voix. Ses deux bras musclés se posèrent de part et d'autre de mes hanches sur le comptoir, confirmant mon hypothèse. Son corps musclé était collé au mien, me bloquant entre le meuble et lui. Puis, sa tête se nicha sur le sommet de mon crâne. Mon cœur battait la chamade à tout rompre. Il avait, de nombreuses fois, provoqué un rougissement sur mes joues mais celui-ci n'était pas comparable aux autres, mon visage entier me brûlait. Non, toute les parties de mon corps ne contact avec le sien s'embrasaient.

-J'ai discuté avec Daichi, un rendez-vous a été fixé au quartier général à quatorze heures ou à midi pour ceux qui veulent y manger. Vu l'heure on les rejoindra à quatorze heures, ça te va ? Expliqua-t-il

-O-Ok… P-Pas de soucis, marmonnai-je.

-Cool, comme ça on peut rester tous les deux plus longtemps. Rajouta-t-il en venant installer son visage dans le creux de mon cou.

Mon corps se raidit instantanément. Il se dégagea de moi et rejoignit mon chat, qui s'était recouché sur le canapé. Mon dieu. J'avais du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mon cœur ne se calma pas pendant tout le temps où je préparais notre déjeuner. Je prenais un plateau et j'allais retrouver les deux paresseux. Nous décidions de regarder la télé pendant le temps restant. Le noiraud déposa sa tête sur mes cuisses et reprit sa sieste. J'aventurais mes doigts dans sa chevelure entremêlée. J'aurais juré l'avoir entendu ronronner si Jung Su ne s'était pas lui-même mit à le faire. Finalement aux alentours de treize heures, je me décalais délicatement pour prendre une douche et me préparer pour le rendez-vous. J'étais un peu stressée à l'idée de revoir tout le monde après l'incident d'hier. Je m'habillais avec un jean bleu clair, un pull oscillant entre le beige et le marron clair avec un léger col en V d'où s'évadait la dentelle blanche de débardeur. En revenant, je découvrais les deux compagnons l'un sur l'autre tout deux plongés dans leurs rêves. Je prenais une photo discrètement. Je réveillais le plus grand des deux et nous partîmes.

Le jeune homme prit la tête de notre groupe vu que je ne connaissais pas l'emplacement de leur QG. Étrangement la route ne m'était pas inconnue, bientôt la façade du café fit son apparition.

-Le lieu de rendez-vous c'est le café d'Ukai ? Questionnai-je.

-Yep.

Cinq minutes plus tard environ, Kiyoko vint nous ouvrir la porte. Elle fondit dans mes bras à ma grande surprise. Elle s'enquérit de mon état avant de nous mener vers nos vestiaires. Là, elle ouvrit un casier et souleva une trappe. Une trappe. Depuis quand y avait-il une puta*** de trappe dans les vestiaires ?! Kiyoko s'y engouffra, je la suivie de près, finalement Kuroo ferma la marche. Nous arrivions dans une salle meublée de quatre canapés en cercle, tous en cuir mais de couleurs différentes, ainsi que cinq fauteuils. Au milieu il y avait une grande table basse recouverte de tasses et de verres. Les murs étaient ornés de cartes remplies de punaises, de photos de personnes diverses et variées ainsi que de textes. Au fond de la pièce une porte en boit était percevable.

-Hey hey hey ! Jay ! Tetsu ! S'écria une chouette.

Le jeune homme me faisait de grands signes de la main ou plutôt du bras. A ses côtés, dans le canapé jaune, se tenait Akaashi arborant son habituelle expression blasée, il attrapa le bras et le rabattit rapidement sur le flanc de son propriétaire, puis il m'adressa un petit sourire de bienvenue. Kiyoko prenait place sur le canapé bleu où Hitoka se trouvait déjà. En face d'elles dans la causeuse verte, Sugawara, Daichi et une jeune fille que je ne connaissais pas y étaient assis. Ukai quant à lui était assis dans un fauteuil rouge, les jambes sur l'accoudoir feuilletant un magazine de sport. Avec Kuroo nous prenions place sur le dernier divan de libre. Les discussions allaient bon train, l'ambiance était conviviale jusqu'à ce que Kenma apparaisse par la porte en bois. Un lourd silence tomba sur la salle. Le décoloré semblait exténue, ces cernes rivalisaient avec les miennes et sa pâleur aurait rendu les plus grands fantômes jaloux. À vrai dire il ressemblait plus à un mort vivant qu'à un être humain. Il prit la parole.

-Il vient de se réveiller, il est tiré d'affaire.

Un grand soupir se fit entendre. Tout le monde avait l'air soulagé. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment précis que je réalisais l'expression anxieuse que tous affichaient. J'en déduisais que l'individu venant de se réveiller n'était autre qu'Iwaizumi. Une boule se forma dans mon estomac. Comment pourrais-je le regarder dans les yeux alors que je n'avais rien fait pour l'aider hier soir ?

-Tu as besoin d'énergie ? Demanda Kuroo

-Non c'est bon, Sugawara-san m'en a déjà pas mal donné. Répondit le plus petit.

De quoi parlaient-ils ? Pourquoi Kenma avait-il besoin d'énergie ? Qu'était donc cette soit disant énergie ? Voyant ma confusion, Akaashi prit à son tour la parole. Il demanda à tout le monde de s'asseoir correctement afin que nous puissions commencer la réunion. Il enchaîna sur le fait que je devais me poser plein de questions à leur sujet et qu'ils tenteraient au mieux d'y répondre. Ensuite, il décréta qu'il serait préférable de débuter par un récapitulatif sur les Dotés.

-Donc, comme tu le sais déjà sans doute, le terme « Doté » désigne des hommes et des femmes qui possèdent des « Dons », autrement dit des pouvoirs hors du commun. Ils sont apparus après le grand blackout dont on ne connaît toujours pas la raison. Ces personnes naissent avec leur propre don tout à fait aléatoirement, même si un enfant ayant deux parents dotés a plus de chance d'en être un à son tour, qu'un enfant né dans une famille normale. On ignore comment et pourquoi ces personnes, spécifiquement, reçoivent ces pouvoirs. Bref, tu connais le sujet, on te l'a déjà expliqué à l'école en principe.

Il prit une pose et après avoir regardé tous ses amis, qui semblaient tous l'écouter avec attention, puis il reprit la parole.

-Autre information importante, toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce sont des Dotés, y compris toi d'après Hitoka. Je reviendrai sur ce sujet plus tard, d'accord ? Me demanda-t-il .

J'acquiesçai rapidement, empressée de connaître la suite.

-Ensuite, nous, les Dotés, sommes considérés comme une menace pour la sûreté de l'espèce humaine, par conséquent, le gouvernement a mis en place une section d'intervention spécialisée dans la traque et l'arrestation des Dotés. Or, ce que le reste de la population ignore c'est que ces arrestations sont quelques peu sommaires. Tu l'as sûrement constaté hier soir. Ils savent seulement que nous sommes placés en « détention » dans des établissements spécialement conçus à cet effet. Cependant, ce ne sont pas des bâtiments ordinaires, au sein de leurs murs nous sommes drogués pour éviter toute évasion et tentative de résistance. De plus, ils nous exploitent en se servant de nos dons à leur convenance. Il arrive même qu'ils tuent certains de nos compatriotes par inadvertance, enfin c'est ce qu'ils disent mais ces actes barbares sont commis en pleine connaissance de ça-t-il.

Il lança un regard en biais à la jeune blonde, comme demandant son approbation pour continuer. Elle se replaça anxieusement sur son siège et hocha la tête faiblement. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à être dans cet état. Un voile de tourment c'était déposé sur le visage des membres du groupe,

-Finalement, le pire étant que le gouvernement utilise une catégorie distincte de Doté, nommée les « Sensitif ». Et, je vais laisser le relais à Hitoka, elle est mieux placée que moi pour en parler. M'expliqua-t-il.

Encore des explications ? Mon pauvre petit cerveau n'en pouvait déjà plus… J'étais profondément choquée par ses révélations. J'ignorais que les Dotés étaient traqués de cette manière. Eh, dire que je pensais que ces actions étaient justes il n'y a pas si longtemps encore… Comment pouvions-nous laisser faire de telles choses ? Se redressant sur le canapé, Hitoka semblait mal à l'aise et fortement affectée pour une raison que je ne connaissais pas.

-Hum… Bon… Tu te souviens, Jay, pendant la soirée d'anniversaire de Kenma-san… J'ai dit à Kuroo que j'étais contente que tu sois l'une des nôtres ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Euh… Oui… Répondis-je hésitante, j'avais peur de comprendre où elle voulait me mener.

-Eh bien… C'est ce que font les Sensitifs comme moi. Alors le gouvernement se sert de nous pour débusquer les autres Dotés. Bien-bien entendu nous ne le faisons pas par plaisir ! Ils nous menacent de faire du mal à nos proches la plupart du temps car si nous sommes drogués comme les autres, notre don est inefficace. V-Voilà. Bégaya-t-elle.

J'étais sur le cul. Comment ... ? Comment était-ce possible … ? C'était inimaginable. L'éducation que nous inculquait le gouvernement mondial n'était-il donc rien d'autre que de l'endoctrinement, un mensonge nébuleux ? Par quel miraculeux procédé arrivaient-ils à dissimuler leurs exactions ? Mon dieu… Des hommes et des femmes mourraient sous les coups de ces tordus et personne n'était au courant ! Et, Hitoka… Avait-elle subit ces sévices ? Je n'osais y penser. Un haut-le-cœur me fit porter la main à la bouche. Je me sentais tellement mal. Mon petit déjeuner n'allait pas rester très longtemps dans mon estomac. Je sentis la main de Kuroo se poser sur mon dos et me le frotter délicatement, comme pour soutenir ma détresse actuelle. Le fauteuil bougea à côté de moi. En tournant la tête je reconnus Daichi. Celui-ci porta lui aussi sa large main sur mes épaules. Son regard était dur et compatissant à la fois. Je savais que mon calvaire n'était pas fini, loin de là.

-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse une pause, Jay ? Tu peux aller prendre l'air un peu si tu veux. Me rassura-t-il.

-Non… C'est bon... Ça-ça va aller… merci Daichi-san. Le remerciai-je.

-Oh, laisse tomber le « san » pas la peine de me parler aussi formellement. Me sourit-il.

-D'accord, souris-je faiblement.

-Bon, on va quand même changer de sujet pour le moment, ok ? Et, si on parlait de nos pouvoirs ? Ça te dirait ? Me proposa-t-il.

Je répondis par un hochement de tête. Puis, d'un accord commun Kiyoko prit la parole.

-Je vais commencer dans ce cas. Je suis aquakinésiste. Simplement expliqué, je maîtrise l'eau et je la manipule à ma guise. Bien entendu, mon don est renforcé lorsque je me trouve en présence d'eau. Disons que si je me retrouvais en plein désert, il me serait inutile. Commença-t-elle.

Un cliquetis provint de la porte en bois. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers elle. Une lourde appréhension était palpable dans l'air. Un homme aux cheveux noirs très courts dressés sur sa tête fit son entrée. Il était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je n'en revenais pas… Je l'avais vu se vider de son sang sur la route hier et désormais il se tenait devant moi, sans aucun signe de mauvaise santé, mis à part sa mine fatiguée. Il avança dans la pièce et un autre homme apparut derrière lui, qu'il tenait par la main. Ses cheveux d'habitude si bien peignés n'avaient plus aucune contenance et s'éparpillaient en tous sens. Ses yeux dragueurs étaient rouges et irrités. La nuit avait été longue semblait-il mais ils allaient bien. Iwaizumi et Oikawa étaient tous deux en parfaite santé et indemne. Mes glandes lacrymales me chatouillèrent. J'étais tellement inquiète pour eux. J'avais bien cru les perde l'un comme l'autre. Si Hajime n'avait pas survécu, Oikawa ne l'aurait pas supporté, c'était ce que j'avais ressenti ce soir-là. Les larmes coulèrent sagement. À voir si je la mets ou pas, Je n'osais pas les regarder davantage. Je pris mon visage entre mes mains, n'en revenant toujours pas. La place à ma droite se vida avant d'être à nouveau occupé. Des soubresauts m'agitèrent. Un bras musclé se posa sur mes épaules et me tira vers un torse tout aussi développé. J'éclatais en sanglot. Iwaizumi était en vie. Une autre main cette fois-ci plus allongée se fixa dans mes cheveux. Oikawa allait bien. Tout mon stress s'évacua. Personne n'était mort. Je me calmais au fur et à mesure. Reprenant une respiration normale, je me dégageais de son étreinte et je leur souris. Geste auquel ils répondirent de la même façon.

-Jay-chan, merci d'avoir tenu parole. Me dit faiblement Oikawa.

-C'est normal, nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Répliquai-je avec un grand sourire.

Tooru rigola faiblement et me répondis par l'affirmative avant de me promettre de m'amener faire les boutiques avec lui pour le remercier. La conversation dériva vers la santé d'Iwaizumi, comment il se sentait etc. Je ne pus m'empêcher de zieuter les mains toujours liés des deux meilleurs amis. Se pourrait-il que… Non… Ou peut-être que si… Enfin malheureusement ce n'était pas ma première préoccupation. J'interrompis le dialogue pour poser une question.

-Si j'ai bien compris, c'est Kenma qui a soigné Iwaizumi ?

-Oui… Répondit une faible voix.

Kenma m'avait répondu, il s'était apparemment endormi sans que je ne m'en rende compte au vu de ses petits yeux emplis de sommeil qu'il frottait pour se réveiller. Je ne dis rien pour l'inciter à continuer, Kenma n'étant pas du genre à prendre la parole sans y être forcé ou invité.

-Je possède ce que l'on nomme le «contact soin». Je restaure les PV des gens en les touchant, sous certaines conditions… Bailla-t-il.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Kuroo, Sugawara et Kiyoko-chan ont dû t'aider dans ce cas ? Le questionnai-je sans y avoir pensé.

Il me répondit directement que son don ne faisait que stimuler le processus de guérison du corps en utilisant sa propre énergie. Par conséquent lorsque les blessures s'avéraient trop graves, il nécessitait l'aide des autres en leur empruntant de l'énergie.

-Qu'est-ce que cette « énergie » dont tu parles ? M'empressai-je de demander.

-Tu connais le manga Naruto ? Ou bien Fairy Tail ? Tu vois l'histoire sur le chakra ? Eh bien, c'est la même chose. Tout les Dotés ont en eux une essence invisible à l'œil nu qui leur permet d'utiliser leur don. Le seul moyen de regagner cette énergie, c'est le contact avec la nature par la méditation. Ou demander à un manipulateur des plantes ou de la terre de t'aider. Dit-il en pointant Sugawara du doigt.

-Bonjour, je suis le manipulateur des plantes et de la terre, dans mon cas. Si ce n'était pas assez clair. Répondit-il en le faisant signe de la main.

La jeune femme à ses côtés rigola et lui dit de ne pas se vexer. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y faisais attention, elle «était occidentale. De long cheveux ondulés bruns virant vers le rouge bordeaux dévalaient son dos jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle avait des yeux oscillant entre le vert et le jaune, j'aurais presque juré y voir des touches de bleu. A la voir assise à la gauche de Koushi, elle ne devait pas dépasser le mètre soixante. Elle avait l'air adorable à la voir sourire gentiment à l'argenté. Mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas seulement le cas. Sugawara lui tapota la main pour attirer son attention, il lui murmura une phrase que je n'entendis pas. Elle porta ensuite son regard sur moi et m'adressa un énorme sourire.

-Dis-moi, Jay ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais l'une des nôtres ! Alors, ton don, c'est quoi ? S'enquit-elle.

-Euh… Justement… Je n'en ai pas… Enfin, pas que je sache. Déclarai-je, surprise par une telle familiarité.

Elle me regarda comme si elle ne comprenait pas mes paroles. Elle finit par me demander comment cela se faisait. Il était impossible d'après elle d'ignorer posséder un don. Ce dernier faisait forcément irruption dans notre vie à un moment donné. Hajime lui coupa la parole.

-Non, c'est tout à fait possible, je pense. Je n'ai découvert mes facultés qu'à l'âge de seize ans quand je l'ai utilisé sur Shittykawa.

Une vague protestation du nommé ce fit entendre. Totalement ignoré, Iwaizumi se tourna vers moi pour m'expliquer. L'homme de la veille s'étant explosé le crâne contre le mur était de son fait. Hajime pouvait s'introduire dans l'esprit et les rêves des autres et les contrôler à sa guise. Créant ainsi illusions et autres scénarios nébuleux dans le subconscient des individus. Malheureusement, son pouvoir se limitait au contrôle d'une seule personne à la fois.

-Et donc, j'ai découvert que j'en étais capable lorsqu'au lycée, Trashykawa s'est mis une claque tout seul alors que j'y pensais relativement fort.

Encore une lamentation du nommé, un petite rire du premier et un regard complice. J'allais finir par devenir jalouse de ces deux-là ! Alors, Iwaizumi avait des facultés psioniques. Je me demandais ce que pouvait bien être celui d'Oikawa… La beauté ? Etait-ce au moins un don ? Et Bokuto et Akaashi ? J'imaginais bien Koutarou avec une capacité complètement délirante, dans le genre faire parler les objets. Tandis que le plus jeune m'inspirait celui de la méditation. A vrai dire, je lui aurais donné le même que celui de Koushi. Ukai… Pff… HAHAHAHAHA ! La première chose m'étant venue à l'esprit était un dragon ! Je voyais à présent une image bien nette du trentenaire crachant des flammes. Puis, soudainement, je réalisais que je ne connaissais pas celui de Kuroo.

-Il se pourrait qu'elle soit aquakinésiste. Reprit le noiraud.

-Pourquoi-ça ? Interrogea Keishin.

-C'est elle qui a transpercée les chiens du gouvernement. Je l'ai vue matérialiser des sphères d'eau et les propulser sur eux. Répondit-il.

Quoi ? Alors… C'était moi ? J'avais trouvé ça surprenant que personne ne soit là après que les trois hommes se soient écroulés mais je n'y avais pas porté plus d'attention que cela. Cela voulait dire que… J'avais… tué… des êtres humains… Oh. Mon. Dieu. J'avais tué trois personnes ! Des sueurs froides me secouèrent. Je tremblais de tout mon être.

-Ola, tout doux miss ! Calme-toi, tu vas nous faire une syncope autrement. Plaisanta Kuroo.

-J'ai tué des gens Kuroo, j'ai tué des PUT*** D'HUMAINS ! M'écriai-je.

Prenant compte de mon angoisse il me prit dans ses bras et entreprit de me bercer. Le silence était revenu dans la salle. Chacun paraissait plongé dans ses propres songes.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Jay. Tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu ne l'as même pas fait consciemment. Tu ne pensais pas à prendre la vie de ces hommes. Tu voulais sauver ton ami. Si cela peut te consoler, dit toi qu'au moins tu leur as offert une mort rapide tandis que j'ai ordonné à ma victime de se fracasser le crâne contre un mur. Alors, si quelqu'un doit être un monstre dans cette salle, tu es loin, très loin du compte. Prononça une voix lourde de sens.

Les mots d'Hajime ne me soulagèrent pas autant que je l'aurai voulu. L'air sombre que le reste des membres affichaient sur leurs visages me serrait le cœur. Quelle horreur avaient-ils bien pu voir ? Ou faire ? Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me dégageais de Kuroo et je pris Iwaizumi dans mes bras. Je le remerciais d'être toujours en vie, d'avoir essayé de nous sortir de cette situation et de me rassurer. Je lui promis qu'à l'avenir je serais présente pour lui dans les moments de difficultés comme dans les moments de joie. Je passais à Oikawa. Ne voulant pas le faire lâcher la main de son ami, je m'assis sur l'accoudoir du divan et passais mes bras autour de ses épaules. Je lui dis qu'il ne devait pas me remercier pour avoir sauvé le brun, que c'était ce que les amis faisaient, que si je devais recommencer, quitte à me salir les mains encore plus, je le referais sans hésiter. Il éclata en sanglot. Son ami d'enfance plaça la tête du chocolaté dans le creux de son cou et le consola. Je partis en direction Kenma qui me regardait avec appréhension.

-Désolé petit chat, mais tu n'y échapperas pas.

Je me mis à son niveau et lui baisais le front. Je lui présentais mes plus sincères remerciements pour être venu en aide et avoir sauvé la vie d'Iwaizumi. J'ajoutais que j'espérais que pour les temps futurs je pourrais à nouveau me reposer sur lui comme il le ferait avec moi. Il hocha la tête. La prochaine personne à venir était Kiyoko. Je me précipitais sur elle et me jetais sur ses jambes, où je m'assis. Pour son amitié, son soutien et sa bienveillance, elle eut le droit à un bisou sur la joue. Hitoka eut l'air surprise de mon élan d'affection. Je me calais entre les deux jeunes filles pour me tourner vers la plus jeune. Je lui demandais de prendre soin de moi à l'avenir comme je le ferais pour elle en retour. Je me levais et rejoignit le divan jaune d'où Bokuto m'observait avec des yeux enjoués. Je lui souris et il m'invita à s'asseoir entre lui et Akaashi. Ce que je fis. Les deux m'entourèrent de leurs bras pour un câlin groupé. J'étais touchée de leur geste. J'en profitais pour les remercier simultanément de leur bonté et leur joie de vivre qui m'emplissaient d'une allégresse sans comparaison. Je me séparais d'eux et sautais sur Ukai, toujours mal assis dans le fauteuil rouge. Il émit un bruit étouffé, sans doute dû à mon atterrissage des plus lourds sur son ventre. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

-Tu es le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu, chef. Merci de m'avoir accueillie aussi chaleureusement et de m'avoir acceptée dans ton entreprise et dans ta vie. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Dis-je.

Ma petite déclaration eu le don de lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Dans le divan bleu se trouvait Sugawara. Il se leva, me sourit et me présenta ses bras ouverts. Je m'y logeais confortablement. Les remerciements étant de mise, il eut le droit à sa part. Son soutien m'avait été bénéfique, plus que je ne le pensais. Daichi rejoignis l'embrassade en se plaçant derrière moi. Nous n'avions pas passé énormément de temps ensemble mais je me sentais déjà proche de lui. Sawamura était une personne d'un naturel protecteur et cordial avec une touche de fermeté. Le genre d'individu qui me rassurait d'un simple coup d'œil. Je savais qu'en cas de soucis, il serait présent pour m'épauler. Finalement j'arrivais devant la jeune fille de tout à l'heure. Elle se leva alors que les deux hommes se rasseyaient. Elle se plaça en face de moi et me réclama un câlin avec une moue adorable, disant être jalouse des autres.

-Au fait, nous n'avons pas été présentées, je crois. Commençai-je

-Oh, mais je te connais déjà Jay Kirkland. M'interrompit-elle un sourire en coin.

-Co-comment ça ? La questionnai-je.

-Tu fais le meilleur tiramisu du monde ! La première fois que j'en ai mangé un, je me suis revue en France à la terrasse de me pâtisserie préférée. C'était merveilleux ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Hahaha, ravie qu'il t'ait plu ! Rigolai-je

Elle semblait être une personne simple à vivre. Certainement enjouée et pleine de vie la plupart des jours, tout de même moins que Bokuto. Dévouée envers ses amis, à coup sûr vu le regard attendrissant que lui jetait Sugawara. Drôle au possible. Quelque chose me disait que malgré son apparence doucereuse, mieux valait ne pas la pousser dans les orties. Je sentais que nous allions bien nous entendre. Sûrement française car elle avait parfaitement prononcé mon nom, que demander de plus ! Elle reprit sa présentation.

-Je m'appelle Roxane Chevalier, de nationalité française tout comme toi! J'ai 21 ans et je suis en étude de biologie, comme Hitoka. M'expliqua-t-elle un grand sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

D'un certain côté elle me faisait penser à Sugawara, elle dégageait cette même aura qui vous met à l'aise en moins de deux secondes.

-Ah, aussi ! Je suis accessoirement la petite amie de Koushi ! S'il te plaît, veille sur nous à partir de maintenant ! Soit dit en passant, quand est-ce que tu as l'intention de remettre en vente ton tiramisu ? Son sourire s'agrandit pendant qu'elle parlait.

Le nommé petit ami porte une main à son visage. J'hésitais entre un geste de timidité ou de désespoir, avant de constater que ce n'était aucun des deux précédents, ses yeux brillaient de mille feux et ses lèvres arboraient un sourire attendrissant.

Si seulement ces moments confortables et attendrissants d'amitié avaient pu durer plus longtemps…


	6. Le coach

L'hiver sonna son arrivée avec les premières neiges et bientôt la capitale fut ensevelie sous un épais manteau blanc. Le mois de décembre arrivait à sa fin, amenant dans son sillage Noël et le réveillon. Cela faisait deux mois que mon entrainement avait commencé. Les débuts n'avaient clairement pas été glorieux et présentement non plus. Il avait été convenu lors d'une réunion de l'ensemble du groupe que je devrai effectuer quatre séances de renforcement musculaire par semaine puisque l'on n'avait pas déterminé à quel type de doté j'appartenais.

Cette nomination de « type » m'avait quelque peu étonnée, j'avais alors une énième fois interrogé mes compagnons. Etonnamment, Bokuto avait répondu en premier en disant que beaucoup de personnes ignoraient qu'il existait en réalité trois grands types de dotés. Sur quoi il avait continué :

Je fais partie du type dit « physique ». La maîtrise de mon don et sa puissance dépendent essentiellement de ma santé physique. Plus je suis en forme, plus je le maîtrise et plus il est fort. Au contraire, plus un possesseur est en mauvaise santé, plus son don sera faible. Il faut aussi savoir, l'activation des dons physiques se fait par un mouvement quelconque du corps. Nous sommes quatre dans le groupe à être des physiques.

Qui d'autres l'est ? Demandai-je.

J'en fais partie ainsi que Daichi et Roxane, dit fièrement Oikawa. Nous sommes des physiques purs mais je pense que nous aborderons ce sujet après de plus amples explications.

Je me doutais que le don de Bokuto relevait du physique mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que possédaient le chocolaté, l'ancien capitaine des corbeaux, et la petite amie de Koushi. Je préférais cependant m'abstenir de toute question à ce sujet.

Très bien, dans ce cas quels sont les types restants ? Questionnai-je.

Les psychiques, dit une voix grave appartenant à un certain noiraud. Tu te souviens de mon don et de ceux d'Akaashi, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien ce sont des dons dit « psychiques » car leur utilisation se fait par la pensée. Un Doté psychique ne peut s'améliorer qu'en pratiquant régulièrement car, comme tu peux t'en douter, l'utilisation du mental pour contrôler un objet ou une personne demande une grande rigueur. De plus, le possesseur peut subir des contrecoups importants si sa tentative échoue ou dure trop longtemps, d'où la nécessité de l'entraînement. Yachi est aussi considérée comme une psychique mais son don est plus compliqué à expliquer.

Effectivement, les Sensitifs ont un don encore plus inné que ceux des autres Dotés. C'est-à-dire qu'un sensitif naît avec un don et une capacité. Cette capacité détermine le niveau du don, si elle est faible le possesseur aura beau s'entraîner son don ne gagnera pas en puissance. À l'inverse si elle est forte, le don se développera en conséquence de l'entraînement, commença la jeune blonde. Ah ! Aussi, notre don fonctionne à l'inverse des autres. Au lieu de l'activer comme tout le monde, nous le désactivons car il reste en usage permanent si nous ne cherchons pas à le contrôler.

Wow... Décidément le don d'Hitoka n'était vraiment pas simple à porter, je m'estimais chanceuse de ne pas faire partie des sensitifs, n'y des psychiques. Je me triturais suffisamment l'esprit à mon goût pour en plus rajouter des exercices de maîtrises. Je m'enquis quant au dernier type suite à quoi le seul et unique maître « des plantes et de la terre » pris la parole.

Le nom de ma catégorie est des plus équivoques, nous sommes les « élémentaires ». Nos dons ne sont activables que par une « connexion » avec la nature. Tu dois me prendre pour une sorte de moine ou je ne sais trop quel autre religieux hahaha. Mais je t'assure que c'est ainsi que cela se déroule. Les élémentaires doivent passer par de longues heures, très longues heures de méditation, pour un jour être capable de maîtriser un tant soit peu leurs dons. La puissance du don fonctionne de la même manière que pour les autres types, plus grand le nombre d'heures de méditation est, plus grande sera la maîtrise du don et sa puissance.

Qui sont les élémentaires du groupe ?

Kiyoko comme tu le sais déjà, Ukai, Kuroo et moi-même.

Ukai... L'image du dragon que j'avais imaginé la première fois me revint en tête. J'avais explosé d'un rire tonitruant est m'était retrouvée contrainte d'expliquer la raison de ce fou rire, mes amis avaient semblé apprécier cette vision au vu du rire général qui s'en suivi. Seul le bouc émissaire ne semblait pas apprécier mon humour.

Les membres du groupe m'avaient prévenue quant à l'intensité et la rigueur de la préparation, mais tous m'avaient soutenu que le coach était adorable et drôle en dépit de son apparence plutôt dure. Je m'étais résolue quant à la véracité de leurs propos sur l'entraînement, j'avais perdu connaissance systématiquement à chaque séance. Enchainer tractions, pompes, squats et autres exercices en grande quantité était beaucoup trop pour moi. Cependant, l'attitude de mon tuteur était loin, très loin de l'image amicale qu'on m'avait décrite.

J'avais d'abord pensé qu'il avait passé une mauvaise semaine. Mais, lorsque Sugawara et Roxane s'étaient joints à nous, j'avais découvert un nouvel homme. Son visage de délinquant, accentué par ses cheveux rasés, s'était illuminé de mille feux. Son expression colérique de yakuza s'était transformée en une expression attendrie et remplie d'adoration. Alors, quand les deux tourtereaux nous avaient quittés et que son humeur massacrante était revenue au galop, j'avais compris une chose : Tanaka Ryûnosuke me détestait.

Je l'avais alors donc confronté face à cette théorie qu'il avait approuvée, sans une once d'hésitation ! J'étais restée bouche bée devant sa réponse immédiate sans justification. Par la suite, il s'était montré d'autant plus exécrable, augmentant l'intensité des épreuves.

Au bout d'un mois, je ne m'évanouissais qu'une fois sur deux. Il avait réagi en conséquence en rajoutant de nouveaux exercices éreintants tels que des steps ou bien deux heures de courses et une heure de natation à effectuer en dehors des séances. Tanaka avait aussi commencé à m'initier aux arts martiaux.

Après un mois et demi, je ne m'évanouissais plus mais m'endormais comme une masse en rentrant chez moi. L'appétit commença à me faire défaut.

Maintenant mi-décembre, soit deux mois plus tard, mon physique avait été lourdement modifié. J'avais perdu plus de dix kilos, de lourds cernes violacés grimaient mes traits, mes lèvres sèches étaient gercées, mon faciès s'était creusé mais ma musculature, elle, s'était grandement renforcée. J'avais décidé de prendre un congé du travail, refusant d'inquiéter Ukai et Kiyoko plus que nécessaire. Je refusais toutes les sorties qui m'étaient proposées depuis novembre déjà, trouvant de nouveaux prétextes à chaque fois, « je suis trop fatiguée », « j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu » et autres. J'étais déterminée à endurer le traitement de Tanaka sans me plaindre afin de me racheter quelle que soit la faute que j'avais commise. Il semblait n'attendre que cela, que je baisse les bras, la raison m'échappait mais il était hors de question que je lui donne satisfaction. Malheureusement, la fatigue physique est la plus grande ennemie du moral.

Cette dernière semaine, j'étais tellement fatiguée que j'étais restée cloîtrée chez moi, isolée du monde extérieur. La seule interaction qu'il me restait était le livreur pour mes quelques repas que je n'avais plus la force de concocter.

Jung Su devait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas au vu de son changement de comportement ou tout du moins, de son intensification. Ce chat était d'un naturel câlin mais maintenant qu'il sentait ce vide en moi, il en était devenu encore plus collant qu'une sangsue ! Il me suivait partout, où que j'aille et à n'importe quel moment, il était là. Si la nuit, j'avais le malheur de me lever pour me diriger vers les toilettes, la bête serait sur mes talons à coup sûr, et peu importe s'il dormait auparavant ! Son attitude me réconfortait autant qu'elle me fatiguait. Mais c'était grâce à lui et mon sauveur que j'avais pris conscience de mon état en fin de semaine.

Alors que je ne répondais plus du tout aux messages de mes compagnons, l'un d'entre eux avait décidé de passer me voir. Akaashi avait sonné à ma porte pendant un quart d'heure, puis s'était laissé convaincre que je n'étais peut-être pas là. Les sonneries avaient cessé et plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. J'avais alors repris le cours de ma journée, dissimulée sous mes couvertures. Mais, Jung Su était resté planté devant la porte pendant les deux heures suivantes. Il ne faisait jamais cela en temps normal. Le seul cas où cet idiot restait planté ainsi dans l'entrée était quand quelqu'un allait sonner. Quelqu'un... Et si ?! Je m'étais levée en trombe de mon lit et avais couru vers l'entrée. Et je le vis. Assis sur le palier de ma porte, un livre à la main, de la vapeur s'échappant de sa bouche à cause du froid ambiant. Il avait sonné pendant un éternité mais il n'était pas parti pour autant. Bien au contraire, Akaashi était resté planté devant mon appartement pendant deux heures, à souffrir du froid et du vent. Tout cela pour me voir. Il m'attendait. Il attendait que je rentre. Il n'était pas parti. Il ne m'avait pas abandonnée à ma solitude.

J'étais retombée sur mon postérieur. La fatigue et le trop plein d'émotion des mois passés menaçaient de sortir. J'étais complètement perdue, abasourdie. Le monde tournait trop vite autour de moi ou alors était-ce simplement une impression ? Je ne comprenais plus ce qu'il se passait. Je m'allongeais complètement sur le sol. Une langue râpeuse se glissa le long de ma joue et revint à la charge plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que je la stoppe. Mon chat me fixa et son regard me fit froid dans le dos. On eût dit qu'il me fixait comme le ferait un frère inquiet, puis son regard reparti sur la porte et de nouveau se posa sur moi. Ce regard déclencha de nouveau un tourbillon d'émotions en moi. Comment avais-je pu me laisser aller de cette manière ? Comment avais-je fini ainsi, cloîtrée du monde extérieur, seule dans ma chambre avec à peine de force pour me lever de mon lit ? Je n'en pouvais plus d'être seule mais n'avais pas envie de laisser mes amis me voir dans cet état. D'ailleurs, où étaient-ils tous ? J'avais l'impression d'être abandonnée alors que j'étais celle qui avait rompu tout contact !

Mon chat se blottit contre moi et miaula. Un simple miaulement, pourtant il me semblait que cela faisait une éternité que je n'en avais pas entendu. Comment cette petite bête avait pu sacrifier tant de choses pour moi. Je me recroquevillais autour de lui. Cette banale sensation de chaleur m'apporta un réconfort absolu. Son ronronnement ne fit que me relaxer davantage. Puis, je l'entendis. Il était là, dans mon esprit, et me murmurait des mots rassurants.

« Je sais que tu es là Jay, je sais que c'est dur mais nous sommes tous là derrière toi. Je suis là. Tout va bien se passer. Les choses vont s'améliorer. Aller, laisse-toi aller Jay. Je veille sur toi. »

Je fondis en sanglots puissants. Je ne me rappelle de rien après cela, simplement des paroles rassurantes de mon ami, du ronronnement et de la chaleur sécurisante de ma boule de poils et de tout ce mal se liquéfiant dans mes larmes, s'écoulant en dehors de mon corps. Puis, de mon réveil le lendemain matin. J'étais revigorée, une nouvelle force naquit en moi. J'avais oublié comment j'avais pu me mettre dans un tel état. Ma détermination était revenue à grand galop et j'étais décidée à ne plus me laisser aller, et cette fois-ci pour de bon !

Je m'étais relevée et m'étais habillée en tenue de sport puis j'avais foncé en courant jusqu'au dojo de Tanaka. Sa réaction suite à ma venue était sans prix, ses yeux s'étaient exorbités et sa bouche s'était même entrouverte. J'avais attendu patiemment la fin de son cours avec ses apprentis. Ensuite, nous avions repris un entraînement normal mais au milieu de la cession, il cessa tout mouvements et ne me lâcha pas du regard.

Que puis-je faire pour toi Tanaka ? Demandai-je alors.

Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ?

J'ai bien failli abandonner vois-tu. Toute la semaine dernière, je ne suis pas sortie une seule fois de mon appartement. Je me suis vraiment laissée aller au désespoir, ma fatigue corporelle a influencé mon mental et je me suis laissée dépérir.

Alors pourquoi être revenue ? Tu savais pertinemment que mon but était justement de te faire te sentir ainsi. De te détruire comme je le pouvais, cracha-t-il.

Sa voix reflétait tout le dégoût qu'il éprouvait à mon égard. A ce moment, j'avais moi aussi stoppé mes exercices et m'étais postée devant lui, sans détourner le regard.

Oui, effectivement. J'avais cru comprendre. Ça va peut-être paraître fou, mais si je suis revenue c'est grâce à mon chat et à un ami précieux qui m'ont redonné confiance et assurance. Qui m'ont rappelé que je n'étais pas seule et que des personnes comptaient sur moi, que l'échec n'était pas une solution envisageable, rétorquai-je.

Tu es plus persévérante que je ne le pensais. Affirma-t-il.

N'est-ce pas ? Questionnai-je avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Mon sourire fit s'évaporer le sien, ses traits étaient dur. Il semblait partagé entre deux idées, sûrement celle de me ratatiner sur place ou bien de me laisser tranquille encore une minute. Jamais je n'aurais pensé à ce qui allait suivre.

Très bien, tu as gagné. Annonça-t-il soudainement.

De quoi ? Comment ça ? Dis-je éberluée.

Je laisse tomber cette torture inutile. Je n'y prends aucun plaisir, soit sûre de cela Jay.

Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue mais laissons cela de côté. Tanaka, pourquoi me haïs-tu à ce point ? Que t'ai-je fait ? M'enquis-je.

D'abord réponds à ma question. Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu les autres de ce que je te faisais subir ?

Eh bien, malgré ton comportement des plus désobligeants, j'étais persuadée que tu devais avoir une bonne raison pour aborder une telle attitude, tout au contraire du portrait que m'avaient dépeint nos amis communs. Alors, jetais déterminée à te faire changer d'avis à mon sujet en te prouvant ma valeur mais il faut croire que j'ai quelque peu échouer.

Non tu as réussi, me stoppa-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais.

Avant que je n'aie pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il se mit à répondre à ma question. Un tel comportement n'était, effectivement, pas dans ses habitudes. S'il avait agi ainsi, c'était uniquement par vengeance personnelle. Il avait, apparemment, mal digéré mon petit secret sur mes parents et le fait que j'ai pu mettre en danger ses amis et Roxane.

Il avait alors entrepris de m'expliquer toute son histoire. Tanaka avait découvert son don lors de sa dernière année de collège. Il avait toujours eu une certaine habileté à se battre, raison pour laquelle il avait rejoint un gang et s'était inscrit à divers sport de combat, mais l'incident s'étant déroulé cette année avait levé tous les doutes qu'il avait eu dans le passé, c'était devenu une certitude. Il était fait pour se battre.

A la fin de cette année, l'un de ses amis proches s'était retrouvé embarqué dans une historie de gang avec d'autres collégiens et des personnes plus âgés. Alors, lorsque Ryou avait reçu un message lui demandant de venir le secourir, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Arrivé sur les lieux du combat, il avait aperçu son ami sur le sol inconscient, c'est à ce moment qu'il perdit les pédales. Il se mit à frapper toute personne encore debout jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne bouge plus et se laisse tomber au sol. Il avait enchaîné les mouvements d'arts martiaux avec une dextérité qui lui était inconnue. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il était le seul encore debout.

Après cet événement, la fin de l'année scolaire était arrivée à une vitesse folle et heureusement pour lui. Suite au combat, ses amis s'étaient détournés de lui, le traitant de monstre au vu de l'étendue des dégâts qu'il avait engendré. Ce n'était qu'arrivé à Karasuno, qu'il avait réussi à se refaire des amis et à reprendre confiance en soi, mais pas grâce aux membres de son équipe de volley, enfin pas majoritairement. C'était Roxane qui lui avait été le plus bénéfique. Elle lui avait permis d'accepter son don.

Elle était arrivée en début d'année dans son dojo pour apprendre « à matter le cul des vilains » de ses propres mots. Tous les deux s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitié ou plutôt, elle ne lui avait pas réellement laissé le choix, décrétant qu'il était trop cool et un bon coach, elle l'avait suivi pendant tous leurs entraînements. Au bout de deux mois, Tanaka avait vraiment commencé à l'apprécier mais restait quand même sur la défensive, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande subitement un jour s'il était comme elle. Il n'avait pas compris avant qu'elle lui montre sa capacité.

Il avait hésité entre deux réactions, s'enfuir en courant ou bien éclater de joie car, finalement, quelqu'un avait un don plus dangereux, au combien plus dangereux, que le sien. Ses barrières s'étaient alors abattues et Roxane avait été promue au rang de meilleure amie. En même temps, les garçons de Karasuno s'étaient aussi révélés à lui. Il avait donc décidé de présenter ses amis entre eux et c'est ici que Koushi et Roxane se rencontrèrent. C'est aussi là que Tanaka se rendit compte que ses sentiments envers elle étaient plus qu'amicaux mais sans espoir. Un mois plus tard les deux tourtereaux étaient ensemble et Tanaka se jura de les garder ensemble.

Ses amis lui avaient plus ou moins permis de vivre une deuxième fois, d'où sa réaction puérile et agressive.

Maintenant tu sais tout. Je m'excuse de ce comportement mais je devais savoir si tu regrettais vraiment ton action et au vu de te réponse, je pense que oui. Les personnes qui comptent sur toi, c'est eux n'est-ce pas ? S'excusa Ryounosuke

Oui. Répondis-je brièvement.

Alors les choses sont dites, tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler maintenant. Il n'est pas non plus question que je relâche totalement l'entraînement. Tu vas t'améliorer encore et cela pour le bien de nos amis, compris ?

Chef, oui chef ! M'exclamai-je.

Alors reprenons notre séance, soldat ! rigola-t-il.

Suite à cette discussion, je découvris la vraie personnalité du jeune homme et nous nous entendions plutôt bien ! L'entraînement reprit à son rythme hebdomadaire. Je m'en sortais plutôt bien, j'étais moi-même capable de voir mes progrès mais ils se concrétisèrent en fin de semaine lors d'un exercice de mise en situation avec mon coach.

Ces exercices consistaient en une mise en situation de combat, comme le nom le laisse supposer. Nous nous battions à mains nues, je finissais normalement toujours au tapis à devoir faire le signe de sécurité pour mettre fin à la lutte. Mais cette fois-ci, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévue. Après trente minutes, je n'étais toujours pas sur le sol, enfin après quarante-cinq minutes Tanaka se trouvait à plat ventre sur le tatami pendant que je le surplombais, assise sur son dos, son bras tordu bizarrement derrière son dos pour le maintenir en place. Il mit fin à la séance en pivotant par je ne sais quel moyen, en me jetant au sol et tordant mon bras à son tour. Il me félicita ensuite pour mon résultat, il était abasourdi que j'ai réussi. Je m'étais donc moquée de lui en lui disant que sa tête avant bien trop gonflée pour qu'il pense ainsi mais il m'avait expliqué que tous les autres membres de notre groupe n'avaient jamais réussi à le mettre au tapis, sans faire appel à leurs dons bien sûr. Finalement, ma relation avec l'ancien délinquant s'était énormément améliorée, à tel point qu'à la fin du mois nous étions devenus vraiment proches. Je repris mon poste au café et ma vie reprit elle aussi son cours.

Noël était arrivé bien plus rapidement que je ne m'y attendais. Cette fête de famille ne fit que me rappeler à quel point j'étais seule. Je supposais que mes amis repartiraient dans leurs maisonnées respectives pour l'occasion. Contrairement à mes pensées, ils me proposèrent de passer la soirée ensemble pour l'occasion, semblait-il qu'ils avaient pour habitude depuis deux ans de célébrer la festivité au café de Ukai. C'était donc normalement qu'ils m'avaient proposés de le rejoindre, enfin normalement était un bien grand moment pour décrire le moment de gêne que Kuroo et moi-même vécûmes. Alors que le groupe était venu passer la fin de soirée dans l'établissement, je m'étais jointe à eux et au cours de la discussion Kuroo m'avait interpellée pour me demander ce que je faisais pour l'occasion. Je lui avais répondu que compte tenu du silence de mes parents à ce sujet, je pensais le passer seule. Il s'était alors exclamé que c'était impossible, que je devrai me joindre à lui, qu'il était hors de question que je reste seule. J'avais rougi en pensant qu'il voulait que je vienne le passer avec sa famille et lui-même et je ne devais pas être la seule à penser ainsi à l'entente des sifflements, des rires moqueurs et petits commentaires comme « tu vas vite en besogne le chat ! ». Son teint avait viré au rosé en se rendant compte de l'ambiguïté de sa proposition, il avait tenté de se dépatouiller de la situation avec des « Non ce n'est pas ça ! Pas avec ma famille » puis réalisant le rejet que ses mots pouvaient signifier il avait repris sur des « Enfin ça ne me dérangerait pas mais je voulais dire avec nous tous ! ». Devant l'état d'embarrassement du noiraud, je m'étais bien amusée et je n'avais pas été la seule à en profiter. Les autres m'avaient expliqué leur projet et m'avaient conviée d'une manière plus convenable.

Vers la fin de soirée, je m'étais absentée dans les cuisines pour réaliser une tarte au citron pour le groupe d'affamé présent dans la salle. Kuroo m'avait suivi prétextant ne pas vouloir que je me coupe avec un couteau. Prétexte bien évidemment nul. J'entrepris la réalisation de la tarte pendant que nous discutions. De multiples frissons me parcouraient le corps entier. Malgré mon activité je sentais le regard félin de mon partenaire de cuisine posé sur moi, ne cillant pas, ne me lâchant pas d'une seconde. Cette situation était excitante et en même temps embarrassante au possible. J'avais donc décidé de l'embarrasser à mon tour.

Alors comme ça, ça ne te dérangerait pas que je rencontre ta famille, hein ?

J'aurais juré avoir senti ses yeux s'arrondir avant de redevenir ceux d'un prédateur.

Effectivement, avait-il simplement répondu.

J'avais rougi jusqu'aux oreilles, je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse. Le déni ou la confusion étaient les réactions que j'espérais, maintenant je devais être la plus gênée des deux. Et cela ne fit qu'empirer quand, pendant que je faisais la vaisselle, je sentis une paire de bras se glisser sous les miens et s'appuyer contre le rebord de l'évier ainsi qu'un corps chaud se plaquer au mien. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kuroo se comportait pareillement mais l'effet restait le même, je devins cramoisie et mon souffle se coupa. Une respiration se posa dans mon coup, puis remonta vers mon oreille où une voix rauque susurra :

Je pensais pourtant que tu avais compris que tu me plais, Jay. Ou n'ai-je pas été assez explicite pour cela ?

A ces mots ses bras se refermèrent sur ma taille et me maintinrent contre lui. Je n'osais plus bouger, j'étais complètement tétanisée, pas de peur mais d'anticipation et mon cerveau carburait à cent mille à l'heure. Que pouvais-je bien répondre ? Je décidais de jouer la carte de la provocation.

Hm... Je ne sais pas trop... Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

Un sourire machiavélique se reflétait sur mes lèvres lorsqu'il me retourna vers lui, il avait pris au sérieux mes propos. Mais il finit par comprendre mon subterfuge et le même sourire se dépeint sur ses lèvres.

Devrais-je te le démontrer dans ce cas ?

Qu'en pensez-vous monsieur, le provoquai-je en me pourléchant les lèvres.

Son regard fit plusieurs allers-retours entre mes yeux et mes lèvres, avant qu'il commence à se rapprocher à une lenteur douloureuse, je mourrais d'envie que ses morceaux de chair se déposent enfin sur les miens. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, tous deux souriants et nous dévorants des yeux, quand :

Eh bien cette tarte, elle en met du temps à venir ! S'écria Ukai en entrant en trombe dans les cuisines.

Nous séparâmes à une vitesse que je cru impossible. Mais le malaise était évidant, le propriétaire de l'établissement s'en rendit compte et se moqua de nous en disant « mince alors, il semblerait que j'ai interrompu votre vaisselle, pardonnez-moi » avant de repartir en nous disant de ne pas traîner car les hommes de la pièce d'à côté commençaient à se changer en bête à cause de la faim. Je finis donc de monter la tarte en étalant la lemon curd sur la pâte préalablement cuite dans un silence sans interruption depuis son départ. Je prévins Kuroo que j'allais rejoindre la salle. Il m'interrompit.

Attend pas si vite.

Il me saisit le poignet et me fit poser la tarte sur le comptoir. Chose faite, il enroula l'un de ses bras sur ma taille et le tira contre lui. Son autre membre se glissa dans mes cheveux et cette fois-ci sans attente, il m'embrassa. Délicatement puis fougueusement. Mes bras retrouvèrent sa nuque et ses cheveux sauvages. L'échange dura jusqu'à ce qu'il le brise, se passe une main dans les cheveux, prenne le plat à tarte et se dirige vers la porte menant à la salle. Là, il s'arrêta et me regarda :

Tu devrais remettre tes cheveux en ordre avant de venir, en espérant avoir été clair cette fois-ci lady, déclara-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi rauque.

Je restais pantoise devant la succession trop rapide des événements, à mon goût, trop rapide. Ensuite, je fis ce qu'il m'avait conseillé. Bien déterminée à lui rendre la pareille le moment venu.

 _Comme ces moments me manquaient désormais, l'un de mes plus grands regrets restera toujours de ne pas en avoir plus profité..._


End file.
